El Principio De La Inocencia
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: El principio de la inocencia: fanfic sobre los pervertidos de la familia Casannova, Hannival y Troy, y sobre sus esposas, Anny y Judith. Historia sobre los primeros meses de casados sobre estas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les dejamos una nueva historia, les recomendamos leer _"Timidez"_, _"Sin Palabras"_ y la primera parte de esta historia: "_En el infierno de la piel_". Este es un fanfic con un punto diferente sobre Anny y Hannival, como de Troy y Judith durante sus primeros meses de casados. Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**(Judith Pov)**

-no quiero irme -.

Yo susurre mientras abrazaba a clara fuerte fuerte. Miraba al hombre de los tatuajes… que hacía varias noches me visitaba mientras dormida.

El serio como siempre estaba no dijo más nada.

-vendrás -.

Hablo por fin.

Negué rápido con mi cabeza. No quería irme. No, no.

Yo quería estar en casa con mis padres. No quería irme. No.

-vendrás, eres mía -.

-no quiero -.

-me da igual, vendrás o te llevare arrastrando si es lo que quieres -.

-no -Susurre y abrace más fuerte a clara. No quiero irme. No quiero. No dejaba de pensar.

Pero este hombre… troy era su nombre, me sujeto del brazo con fuerza que hiso que me doliese.

Mis padres no estaban en casa. Y el había entrando sin ser invitado.

-viviremos juntos -.

El me puso sobre su hombro mientras yo lloraba y abrazaba a clara.

Camino hacia la puerta y salió por ella comenzando a caminar hacia la caminar por la calle.

-BAJAME -.

Al gritar el azoto mi trasero con fuerza con su mano haciendo que doliese mucho. Me tape la cara con mis manos mientras abrazaba a clara.

Mordí fuerte mi labio.

Quería a mi pa.

Comencé a llorar más fuerte, y el sujeto con fuerza mis piernas como si me fuera a escapar. Pero no lo haría.

No podía.

**(Anny Pov)**

-viviremos en una casa cerca de aquí mi niña -.

Mire hacia Hannival cuando me hablo. Yo estaba sentada sobre la cama y la sabana de la cama cubría mi cuerpo.

-no te cubras frente a mí él.

Mire hacia el suelo.

-me da vergüenza –susurre.

Pude escuchar como respiro hondo.

-más tarde nos iremos, ten las maletas listas -.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

-está bien -susurre -¿puedo llevar mis muñecas? -.

Pude escuchar como el rio roncamente.

-sí, puedes. Y debes portarte muy bien -.

-lo hare -.

Se acerco hacia mí, beso mi cabeza.

-iré a trabajar -.

Asentí de nuevo y lo mire como salía de la habitación.

Suspire y cruce mis piernas como los indios sobre la cama.

Primero me vestiría y después haría las maletas y después guardaría mis muñecas.

Cuando Hannival, mi marido. Regresara, yo tendría todo listo.

Nos habíamos casado hace uso poquitos días, y todo fue muy lindo. Yo tuve un vestido de novia como de princesa.

Pero ahora estábamos casados y viviríamos solos.

* * *

**Desde ya gracias por leer esta historia, esperaremos sus comentarios :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a**_** stephenie meyer.**_** La historia**** como los personajes son de nuestra completa**_** autoria. **_**Señorita Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando despierto mi vista se ve nublada por la imponente imagen que tengo justo enfrente de mi Hannival Casannova, sin ropa dormido a mi lado, su pelo está enmarañado y en esta visión es lo más parecido a un joven niño de lo que haya visto jamás sus cejas están relajadas y su expresión también, hace un día bonito, un pequeño gemido sale de su garganta y me pregunto que está soñando.

Es mi marido, recuerdo lo apresurado que ha sido todo a penas nos conocemos pero también sé que debo estar feliz por tenerlo muchas lo codician y es total y absolutamente mío.

Avanzo mi mano con un poco de miedo, y todo el tatuaje de su cuello, se mueve un poco pero sigue dormido. Me acerco bajo la sábana de color negro que nos cubre, estoy desnuda al igual que él, poso mis labios en el tatuaje y espero a que se despierte, sus ojos se abren poco a poco y se fijan en mí al principio

siento un poco de miedo pero luego veo que me rodea con su brazo y me acerca a él, cierro mis ojos cuando estoy tan cerca de Hannival, es tan grande y poderoso, es un Casannova sí señor, alguien a quien estoy dispuesta a entregar todos los años de mi vida.

Noto algo en mi cadera y miro hacia abajo con discreción me sonrojo y poco al ver de qué se trata, me acerco un poco a él muy sutilmente y lo escucho gemir.

-¿Que harás con esto pequeña?- me susurra-.

"_Sé perfectamente lo que hacer, tú me lo has enseñado_"-.

Lo cojo con dulzura y su boca se abre en una "o" y sus ojos se ponen en blanco unas décimas de segundo, me encanta tener este control sobre él y la palabra MÍO retumba en mi cabeza como algo muy seguro, algo que está en mí.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abro los ojos y estoy en la habitación que Troy ha habilitado para mí, me ha dejado muy claro que no le gusta que duerman con él y lo respeto, por el momento aún que me gustaría mucho que durmiese conmigo, me levanto y veo el reloj de color verde pálido colgado frente a la cama son las siete de la mañana pasadas en cuatro minutos. Cojo a mi muñeca y me levanto adormilada, entro en el baño y me doy una ducha dejando a Clara en el lavamanos, cuando salgo doy un respingo asustada al verle en la puerta, me mira tan fijo y está tan quieto que tengo que ver como su pecho sube y baja para saber que es real, que está frente a mi y respirando. Cojo una toalla y me envuelvo con ella, mis mejillas están rojas y no sé qué decir. Cojo a mi muñeca otra vez y le miro con el pelo goteando sobre mis hombros.

Me hace un gesto con la cabeza y sé que él no quiere que me peine sola, me siento donde me indica con un gesto de su cabeza en silencio. Dos completos extraños viviendo en la misma casa, no habíamos tenido sexo desde nuestros encuentros furtivos hace ya un par de semanas, desde que nos casamos, no me había tocado y me había hablado cosas muy precisas.

Se acerca mí y me seca como lo haría con una muñeca me limito a estar quieta y mirarle. Dejo la muñeca sobre la cama y sus dedos pasan por mi vientre, mis piernas se abren un poco estoy ansiosa porque me toque y desde que lo conozco juraría que ha sonreído.

-¿Por qué no podemos dormir juntos?-.

-No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no me gusta-.

-Soy tu esposa...-.

-Te estoy tratando como mejor se Judit-.

Mi nombre en sus labios es como una cerilla encendida y tengo que reprimirme para lanzarme contra él porque sé que eso no le gusta, nada de anticipación, tengo que ser dócil y esperar a que él se acerque no al contrario.

-Vamos a desayunar-.

Asiento y me levanto.

-¿Y mi ropa?-.

-Sin ropa, no hay nadie-.

Asiento y me enrojezco un poco pero le sigo abrazando a Clara que nos acompaña a desayunar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Judith Pov)**

Sentía como troy no dejaba de mirarme. Tenía el vaso de leche que el había puesto sobre la mesa por la mitad.

Abrazaba fuerte fuerte a Clara.

-termina –ordeno trroy.

Pero negué con la cabeza.

No quería esto, quería desayunar otra cosa… pero no sabía si hablarle o no, todavía me sentía extraña. Todo esto había sido un cambio muy repentino para mí, y no quería que nada saliera mal y no entendía el porqué.

-hazlo –ordeno nuevamente troy.

Pero yo solo suspire.

-quiero tostadas –murmure abrazando a Clara.

-no hay -.

-¿y galletas con formas de animalitos felices? -.

-tampoco -.

-¿pan…? -.

-no -.

Lo mire.

El me miraba fijamente, sus tatuajes cubrían su rostro… pero rápidamente baje la mirada. Me había dado cuenta que no le gustaba que lo mirase demasiado.

Me levante de la silla y camine hacia las alacenas abriendo las mismas bajo la atenta mirada de troy.

Estaba desnuda, sentía su mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

Pero al abrí las alacenas no había nada… nada. Pero si estaba limpia.

Respire hondo y camine hacia la nevera. La abrí y me quede con la boca abierta-

-¿Qué haces? – escuche como troy me pregunto-

-yo…-.

Miraba hacia la nevera. Estaba vacía. No había nada.

Bueno si, solo latas de ¿albóndigas? -.

Respire hondo muy muy hondo negando.

"_esto es comida de perro" -._

….

Corría por los pasillos del mercado riendo mientras sujetaba a Clara de su manita.

Troy venía detrás de mí empujando el carrito de compras, yo metía en el carrito varias cosas. Tenía que cocinar y el no tenía nada. Solo comía eso.

Me había cambiado rápido y le pedí que me trajera, al principio se negó pero termino aceptando.

Mire sobre mi hombro, y él me miraba fijamente. Tenia un traje negro y un sobrero que cubría parte de sus tatuajes que tenía en la cabeza.

-Judith -.

Cuando él me llamo, me gire y fui a su lado mirándolo.

-no corras o te cairas -.

-no lo hare –susurre -.

-no lo hagas -.

Suspire.

-vale -susurre de nuevo.

Me quede a su lado y fui metiendo cosas en el carrito.

**(Anny Pov)**

Abraza a mi peluche favorito mientras veía la televisión fijamente. Bob esponja siempre me hacia reír, mucho.

-anny –la voz profunda y ronca de Hannival hiso que girase de cabeza para verlo.

Allí estaba. Con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón de traje mientras fumaba. El era… perfecto y era mío.

-ven pequeña, quiero que veas algo -.

Sonreí y me levante del suelo. Corrí a su lado y lo abrase con fuerza.

El rodeo con su brazo mi cintura y me elevo del suelo mientras caminaba. Reír y enterré mi rostro en su torso.

Escuche como abrió una puerta. Me dejo en el suelo.

-mira mi niña, esto es para ti -.

Me gire y vi una habitación toda rosa, con decoraciones en la pared. Los muebles eran de Hello Kitty, estaban todas mis muñecas y había una mesa con unas sillas de madera también rosas con bonitos dibujos.

Había una televisión y una cama…-.

Pude sentir como el beso mi cuello, y yo lo estire mirándolo.

-¿te gusta tu habitación? -.

-¿mi habitación? –susurre sin entender.

"_no…"-._

-¿y tú? –Murmure –esa cama es muy chica….-.

El rio roncamente besándome en los labios.

-yo te buscare – me dijo mordiéndome en los labios.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estoy sentada en el sofá de casa y espero a que llegue Hannival, me ha dicho que me iba a traer un regalo. Miro la televisión pero no encuentro nada de mi gusto.

Esta mañana ha sido bastante trise. Me he levantado sin dormir, no puedo dormir alejada de él, es tortuoso, pero él insiste en que tengo mi propia habitación y que debo dormir en esa habitación.

A veces pienso que tiene miedo a lo que pueda hacerle, cuando me subo sobre él me mira asustado e intenta disimularlo. No entiendo quién o qué le hizo tanto daño, no hemos hablado todavía del pasado de nadie.

Se me viene a la mente la primera vez que lo vi, todo poder, alto, sus tatuajes enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos, fríos y duros en ese momento y siendo yo muy pequeña supe que tenía que ser mío, que mi vida estaba unida a la de este hombre, pero no

sabía lo que ello conllevaba, me siento algo vacía, me siento mal porque no soy capaz de preguntar porque es así, porque se comporta así conmigo y sin poderlo evitar un par de lágrimas caen en mi rostro, justo cuando escucho la puerta me las seco con la manga de mi camiseta.

Doy un respingo cuando escucho varias voces y se trata de Hannival y un hombre que tiene la muerte pintada en la cara.

Me escondo detrás del sofá y miro un poco, mi puso se acelera ¿quién es ese hombre? no le conozco, no sé que hace aquí su voz es grave tanto como de Hannival y me maravilla ver que se mueven en perfecta sincronización.

-¿Dónde está tu cría?- pregunta el hombre que va pintado como la muerte-.

Me asusta y me hago un ovillo en el rincón para que no me vean.

-Anny- dice Hannival y mi corazón salta al escuchar cómo me llama-.

-Estoy aquí- murmuro con la esperanza de que el hombre de los tatuajes en la cara no se me acerque-.

-¿Qué pasa?, ven aquí quiero presentarte a alguien-.

Me muevo despacio, no quiero que se enfade conmigo así que voy corriendo donde él está y me escondo detrás suya.

-¿Que ocurre pequeña?-.

Miro al hombre de los tatuajes que está rígido y serio me mira mucho y eso me pone nerviosa.

-Me da miedo- susurro muy bajito solo para él me escuche-.

-Es mi amigo, Troy, más bien mi hermano Troy-.

No sabía que Hannival tenía hermanos.

-¿Es hijo de Devora?-.

Digo esa pregunta en voz muy baja, sé que no le gusta que le hable de su madre.

Él arruga la frente en miles de pequeños pliegues y suspira.

-No, no somos hermanos de sangre, nos consideramos hermanos-.

Mantengo las distancias y por alguna razón se que ese hombre tampoco quiere tenerme cerca así que me abrazo a Hannival que me toma en brazos.

Estoy segura con él, todo el miedo desaparece y lo abrazo mis piernas están al rededor de sus caderas y huele muy bien, me gusta el perfume que usa, siempre me gustó y también me gusta estar con él. Lo miro con toda la adoración que siento por ese hombre y me sonríe un poco, mis mejillas arden por la vergüenza, me sonríe... a mí...

-No te tiene que dar miedo ¿vale? es importante para mí que lo conozcas-.

Asiento.

-Encantada de conocerle señor- susurro lo más respetuosa posible-.

Él asiente.

-Igualmente- su voz suena un poco ronca pero no me toca, no se acerca-.

-Hora de la siesta-.

-Dijiste que me compraste un regalo- susurro-.

-Y así es-.

Troy acerca una caja alargada y chata hacia mí y la abro miro maravillada de lo que se trata, es una barita con una estrella, una barita para jugar a las hadas.

-Gracias- lo abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo y tomo la barita brilla mucho-.

Leo la inscripción de la caja "swarovski", no sé que es pero brilla mucho y me gusta.

Me deja en el suelo con sumo cuidado y corro hacia mi habitación a jugar con mi nuevo juguete brillante.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Judit)**

No es hasta por la noche cuando Troy regresa, no me ha avisado de que se iba y estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Cuando se va sin avisar es como si se fuese y nunca más regresase, me preocupa demasiado eso, me preocupa que se canse de mi, que haya otra chica mucho más guapa que yo con un pelo mucho más bonito y unos ojos mucho más brillantes, que le diga que lo quiere y que le haga sentir lo que yo no le hago sentir, eso me preocupa demasiado tanto que hace que sienta un escalofrío.

He preparado la cena y está en el horno, escucho el tintineo de las llaves y como abre la puerta.

Entra y puedo oler que huele a tabaco, a tabaco y a alcohol.

Cierro los ojos y rezo porque no esté borracho, no me gustaría lidiar con eso.

Me levanto del sofá y aún que huele a alcohol no está borracho o si lo está no se le nota.

-¿Huele a comida?- dice en voz baja-.

Asiento y señalo la cocina.

Entra y se sienta maravillado por como la he dejado, me he pasado la tarde colocando todo lo que hemos comprado y limpiando todo, aun que no había nada que limpiar, si algo me intimida en esta casa es el orden y lo clínico que está todo limpiado.

Quiero aprovechar esta cena y que Troy está bebido para hacer preguntas sobre él, quiero saber cosas sobre él pero no se si me las responderá.

Sirvo un plato de pollo al horno con especias y patatas al horno con salsa de soja.

Lo miro y está casi boquiabierto, espera a que me sirva la comida para mi eterna sorpresa y que me siente enfrente de él.

La mesa es negra y no muy grande, tiene solo dos sillas pero para nosotros basta.

Le miro un poco, se que no le gusta que le miren mucho y me lo recuerdo cada vez que puedo a mí misma.

Empezamos a comer en completo silencio, solo el ruido de cuchillos y tenedores tocándose.

-Está muy bueno Judit- dice apremiante-.

-Gracias- sonrío ante el cumplido- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-.

Sus ojos me miran advirtiendo "c-u-i-d-a-d-o".

-Claro-.

-¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?-.

-Porque no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie-.

-Pero... antes de que nos casemos dormíamos juntos-.

-Solo hemos dormido juntos dos noches y no quiero que se repitamJudit-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-has dicho una pregunta-.

-Quiero saber cosas de ti-.

-¿Que quieres saber?-.

-¿Donde te criaste?-.

Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos y su expresión se endurece es como si estuviese tocando la flauta frente a una cobra y no le gustase la canción y estuviese a punto de morderme.

Alarga su mano y da un trago al vino que he servido previamente.

-Me crié en la casa de la mistres-.

-¿Quién es ella?-.

-Una mujer que... está muerta-.

-¿Ella era como tu madre?-.

-No, no era como mi madre-.

-¿Te hizo daño?- susurro-.

Él me mira y se queda un largo tiempo sin hablar.

-No lo sé, no he conocido otra cosa-.

Siento que el pecho se me encoje.

-Troy...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño nunca-.

Sus ojos se suavizan pero no dice nada de nada, se me queda mirando y luego vuelve su vista hacia el plato comiendo el pollo.

-¿Por qué no me tocas?- susurro y me duele el pecho tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja tragar y las lágrimas a punto de salir-.

-Hice las cosas mal, no volverá a pasar-.

-¿Qué cosas mal?-.

-Tú no querías y yo lo hice, eso no está bien-.

Lo miro sin entender muy bien a que se refiere.

-Termina tu plato es tarde-.

Hago lo que me pide, quiero complacerle que se sienta orgulloso de mí y termino mi plato.

-Muy bien-.

Sonrío cuando lo escucho y se levanta organizado como siempre llevando todos los platos al fregadero los lava y yo lo miro maravillada ¿por qué es tan organizado?.

-Te gusta que todo esté perfecto- esta vez no pregunto, afirmo porque lo sé-.

-Me gusta la limpieza-.

Asiento.

-A mi también-.

Seca sus manos tatuadas y me levanto, quiero tocarle aún que solo sea un poco y recuerdo que no me ha besado desde que nos dimos el sí quiero y fue un beso muy soso me pillo desprevenida.

Alargo mi mano y toco la suya despacio, él se tensa y se queda quieto, me mira y de nuevo tengo que ver como respira para saber que no se ha vuelto de piedra.

-Me gustan tus tatuajes-.

Y eso sale de mi boca antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

Conozco la mirada de Troy y en ese momento arde, me coge del pelo y me arrodilla delante de él, y sé que he hecho algo que no le gusta en absoluto.

-¿Que haré contigo niña?-.

_"Lo que tú quieras, ya lo sabes"-._

No me atrevo a mirarle y me miro las manos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Anny Pov)**

Bostece y frote mi mano en mis ojos. Me senté sobre la cama y sentía mi cabello sobre mi rostro.

Me lo hice a un lado con mi mano.

Me acaba de levantar de la siesta. No tenía mucho sueño, pero igual dormir, Hannival me lo había pedido.

Mire el reloj de Kitty que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche rosa. Eran las 20.15.

Me baje de la cama, y fui hacia la puerta. La abrí saliendo por la misma.

Ya no se escuchaba la voz de aquel hombre… a mi me daba miedo, pero Hannival decía que era su hermano. Era mejor no decirle nada.

Camine por el pasillo de aquel apartamento pero no se escuchaba nada, pero las luces estaban encendidas.

En mi mano sostenía el regalo que Hannival me había dado, y movía la varita de hada de un lado hacia el otro. Brillaba mucho y eso me gustaba.

La televisión estaba encendida. Y estaba ese canal donde pasaba noticias que Hannival siempre miraba.

Mire por el salón pero él no estaba. Suspire.

Camine hacia el sofá y me senté en el cruzando mis piernas como lo hacían los indios.

"_tengo hambre" -._

La puerta se abrió y por allí entro Hannival.

-HOLAAAAAA -.

Sonreí y me pare en el sofá saltando en el.

-baja de ahí anny, te puedes lastimar -.

-¿Dónde estabas? -.

-fui a acompañar a troy, el se fue.

"_wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" -._

-ahhhh….-.

-baja de allí, tienes enredos en el pelo. Sabes que no me gusta -.

Bufe.

-me he levantado recién -.

Reí y salte.

-baja de ahí. Ahora.

-nop -.

Reí más y comencé a saltar sobre los sofás.

**(Judith Pov)**

Daba vuelta sobre la cama. No podía dormir. Después de comer, troy ya no dijo más nada.

Me trajo a la habitación y aquí me quede.

Las luces estaban encendidas. No me gustaba dormir sin luz. No me gustaba, nada de nada.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos. Pero al abrirlos, de nuevo allí había una mujer. Enfrente de la cama. Me miraba serio.

También me miraba fijamente. No me gustaba esa mujer. Estaba vestida completamente de cuero y tenía el cabello rubio.

Me tape la cara con mis manos. Mi pa siempre me decía que cuando viese algo que no me gustase que cerrara fuerte los ojos.

Así lo hice.

Negué rápido con mi cabeza.

No quería que este aquí.

-troy .

Nada.

-TROY -.

Grite y comencé a llorar fuerte fuerte. No quería dormir sola.

La puerta se abrió y sentí los brazos de troy.

Lo abrace fuerte por su cuello y enterré mi rostro en su torso llorando.

-no quiero dormir sola .


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Cuando abro los ojos Troy está a mi lado, completamente en el otro extremo de la cama. Su postura es de lo más incómodo intenta alejarse de mí. Es por la mañana y el sol alumbra el cuerpo de Troy sus tatuajes.

Me relamo al pensar en la última vez que estuvimos juntos y se me secaa la garganta.

Avanzo mi mano y todos los tatuajes de su mano y él no se mueve sigue dormido. Miro la cinturilla de su boxer y sé que si no tomo el control, él no lo hará. Bajo muy lentamente la tela negra de su boxer y veo que está completamente rígido.

Acerco mi boca a su parte más sensible y cierro los ojos, totalmente tatuado mi Troy sigue durmiendo, me encantan sus tatuajes.

Mi lengua avanza desde abajo hacia arriba y lo miro, sus ojos se abren de par en par y me mira quieto.

Despacio meto su miembro en mi boca y chupo duro y bien como él lo quiere, cierro mis ojos y sé que esto le excita.

Escucho como jadea sin voz y su mano va a mi pelo cogiéndolo despacio, me sorprende esa caricia, quiere que siga y así lo hago bajo y subo bajo y subo y mi lengua se enrosca en la punta y vuelvo a bajar y a subir, sus caderas se levantan de la cama y me coge más fuerte el pelo corriéndose chupo lo que es mío, mi premio y me regocijo por ello, yo he provocado esto y me encanta, es mi marido, todo está justificado.

Me acuesto a su lado y lo miro en silencio.

Él se sube el boxer y me mira, parece ¿avergonzado?.

-¿Quieres comer?-.

Asiento y se levanta, no quiere hablar del tema, es mejor darle tiempo.

**(Pov Anny)**

Es la hora del desayuno y como mi bol de cereales Hannival no ha pasado la noche en casa, tenía que hacer no se que en no sé dónde y lo echaba de menos.

Hoy quería ir de compras, no se moverme un poco por aquí y no estar encerrada.

Veo a Hannival entrar y su expresión es dura, está enfadado y la comida que he comido me sienta un poco mal.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Trabajo-.

Eso lo justifica todo supongo.

Se sienta a mi lado, majestuoso, todo un mastodonte esculpido y muy guapo, me sonrojo al mirarle.

-¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- le dijo en un susurro-.

Me mira serio y se levanta.

-Sígueme-.

Quiero entrar en a puerta negra que hay al lado de su habitación, quiero saber que me espera allí pero no, va a su habitación y señala la cama. Me tumbo en ella y espero que haga lo mismo pero se quita su ropa con rapidez y avanza hacia mí como un huracán quitando mi ropa, es hábil con las manos.

Su aliento me embriaga completamente y cierro los ojos al tenerlo sobre mí, es muy bueno tenerlo así conmigo, me necesita y sé que soy la única que puede darle ese consuelo. Lo abrazo pero todo cambia de repente, sigue enfadado y abre una caja negra que hay encima de su escritorio.

Me pregunto que será y cuando lo abre algo en mi se calienta.

Unas esposas, un par de juegos de esposas. Esposa mi mano derecha y mi tobillo derecho, luego mi mano izquierda y su tobillo izquierdo. Duele pero no digo nada, lo miro expectante.

Me gira y arranca mi bragas, gimo y espero lo próximo abre mis piernas hasta que duele y quiero gritar pero vuelvo a gemir, estoy a su disposición y es algo que sabe.

Entra en mi desde atrás y quiero moverme pero no puedo estoy esposada y completamente a la deriva en una espiral de gemidos y gritos que salen de mi, él acelera y mi corazón va a explotar justo antes de llegar al climax y me derrito en calor ardiente cuando llega a su liberación dentro de mí, gruñe como un animal y sé que se acaba de descargar conmigo. Mis ojos se entornan pero se que aún no ha acabado.

Me gira y me mira, sus ojos son preciosos y me sonrojo un poco, sin aliento quiero tocarle, me suelta las piernas y caen por su propio peso sobre la cama, no puedo moverlas a penas, me esposa las manos y me chupa los pechos, gimo y mi garganta se descarra, sus manos me recorren de arriba a abajo y su boca me muerde por los pechos y por el vientre por los muslos dejando marcas, finalmente sus dedos estén ahí y tengo que gritar por la invasión llego otra vez al instante, eso es lo que quiere y mi cuerpo lo sabe.

Mis ojos se cierran y estoy sensible, me duele todo.

Hannival jadea y le cuesta respirar, me abraza como si fuese yo el niño desprotegido pero se, que es al contrario.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(Anny Pov)**

Hoy era halloween y Judith vendría. Buscaríamos dulces juntas. Pero nuestros maridos no sabían que nos disfrazaríamos.

Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón esperando a Judith. Ella vendría con Troy, y Hannival los estaba esperando.

Hannival me dijo que si hoy me portaba bien, mañana iríamos de compras. Así que me portaría muy muy bien.

La puerta del piso se abrió y por ella entraron los tres. Sonreí y me levante.

Fui corriendo y abrace a Judith. Ella también me abrazo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos corriendo hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta.

-tu habitación es bonita -dijo ella

Suspire.

-si…-murmure -.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -.

-que hannival no quiere dormir conmigo -susurre-

Ella me abrazo.

-troy tampoco quiere que duerma con el-.

La abrace, y así estuvimos un rato.

-¿De qué te disfrazaras? -.

Pregunto ella de repente. Sonreí y la mire.

-de hada – sonreí y camine hacia la cama mostrándole la varita que brillaba mucho.

Judith se sentó a mi lado y cogió la varita sonriendo mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

-es muy bonita…-.

-siii -sonreí y aplaudí -¿y tú de qué te disfrazaras? -.

-de caperucita roja -.

Judith sonrió y señalo su bolso con la cabeza.

-allí esta todo.

-wiiiiiiii -.

Me tumbe en la cama riendo.

-no le he dicho nada a Hannival -murmure -.

-ni yo a troy ella.

-será una sorpresa! las dos a la vez.

…..

Me había recogido el cabello. Y tenía una pequeñas flores de colores en la cabello. La parte del de arriba del vestido era de un verde esmeralda oscuro con detalles en rosa. La falda era también de un verde, pero en distintos tonos y también tenía rosa. Era en formas de unas hojas. Tenía alas en mi espalda verde y rosa.

Sonreí mirándome en el espejo.

Cogí la varita con mi mano.

Estaba lista.

Mire hacia Judith. Ella también se había terminado de cambiar.

**(Judith Pov)**

Camine hacia el espejo y sonreí. Estaba lista.

Tenía mi cabello con unas coletas. La capa roja, la falda también roja que me llegaba por arriba de la rodilla. Mis zapatos eran negros, la parte de arriba del vestido era blanca y negro. Llevaba un delantal blanco y mi cesta.

-¿Estas lista? -.

Anny estaba detrás de mí con su disfraz de hada.

-siiii -.

Sonrío y dio vuelta con su varita que brillaba mucho mucho.

-solo piensa que pediremos dulces….-.

-y lo haremos -.

Sonreí y me gire mirándola.

Nos reíamos y caminos hacia la puerta. Salimos y caminamos al salón.

Ya era de noche y a esta hora se salía a pedir dulces. Yo quería muchos muchotes de dulces. Y anny también, lo sabía.

A ambas nos gustaban los dulces.

Llegamos al salón y hannival y troy hablaban.

-troy -susurre.

-hannival -susurro anny.

Los dos dejaron de hablar y nos miraron fijamente. Mordí mi labio al sentir como troy me recorría con su mirada y mire hacia mi cesta.

-queremos ir a pedir dulces .


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Miro a Troy y veo como me mira, no se me ocurre nada, nadie dice nada en ese momento. Troy y Hannival se miran.

Hannival se levanta y no me mira, sé que no le gusto, y es por mi pelo. Coge de la mano a Anny y se la lleva sin avisar.

¿Qué está pasando?.

Troy se acerca despacio hacia donde estoy y sé que me quiere tocar. Coge de la cintura y me sienta sobre sus piernas.

Dejo caer la cesta.

-No puedo dejarte salir así vestida-.

-¿Por qué?-susurro-.

-Estás muy sexy-.

Me sonrojo y lo abrazo.

-Me gusta haloween-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Cuando la gente me mira no se asusta-.

Y parece sincero. Me acerco despacio a su boca y le beso quiero salir pero ahora esto es más importante.

-¿Me dejarás salir después?-.

-Puede...-.

Me besa y soy consciente de que este beso es el más largo que nos hemos dado, su lengua entra en mi boca y juega con la mía y su sabor es muy bueno, me gusta mucho mucho y quiero que siga besándome.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y le miro.

-¿Donde está Hannival?-.

-No lo sé- me mira fijo- no quiero que veas a más chicos-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque no-.

-Dime porque...-.

-Ellos son perfectos, yo no-.

Tengo que fijarme bien en sus palabras ¿que no es perfecto que no es perfecto? Él lo es TODO.

Me bajo de sus piernas y beso su frente, se queda quieto sin entender nada.

-Voy a salir con Anny es haloween estaré por las puertas del barrio, no me iré lejos-.

-No-.

-Si-.

Y me parezco a mi madre en este momento regañando a un niño que no entiende las cosas.

-No quiero- dice serio-.

-No tardaré- lo beso en los labios, un beso abrasador que me consume y el gime en respuesta un gemido ronco, varonil y completamente enloquecedor pero reúno fuerzas y salgo de allí antes de que me atrape-.

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival me estaba besando y sabía lo que quería, quería que me fuese con él a casa pero yo no quería.

-Hannival...-.

-Vamos a casa Anny- dijo en un susurro bajo-.

-No- murmuré-.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?-.

-Después ahora quiero los caramelos-.

-Te los compraré-.

-No es lo mismo- murmuré y vi a Judit salir por la puerta y mirarme-.

-Vamos- dijo autoritaria me recordó a Xinia-.

-Vale- dije y la seguí en silencio- nos vemos luego-.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla a Hannival y sigo a Judit, nos hemos escapado y sé que después me costará caro.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**(Anny Pov)**

Con Judith nos tomamos de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo por la calle mientras reíamos. Todo estaba divertido.

Fuimos de casa en casa y nos dieron muchos caramelos. Yo también tenía una cesta como Judith.

Allí poníamos todos nuestros caramelos, y chocolates.

Saltábamos por la calle mientras cantábamos.

-bbbbbbbaaaaajjooooo eeeel maaar, baaaaaaajo el maaaaaar vive serenaaaaaa, siendoooooo sirenaaaaaaa ereeeeeees feeeeeeeeliiiiiiiz ellooooooooos trabaaaaaajan siiiiiiin paraaaar baaaaajjjjooooooooo eeeel sooooooool paaaaaaara variaaaaaarrr… miiiiiiieeeeeeeentraaaaaas nosoooosotrooos fllotaamos feliiiiiiiz -.

Por la calle había mucha gente y toda disfrazada.

Había muchos disfraces, unos eran muy bonitos y otros eran bastantes feo… y otros. Bueno. Mejor ni decir nada.

Fuimos a otra casa con Judith.

Nos dieron más caramelos y nos fuimos corriendo hacia la calle. Nos sentamos en la calle y miramos nuestras cestas.

-tengo muchos caramelos y chocolates -.

-yo también -.

Judith sonrió y cogió un chocolate comenzando a comer.

-extraño a hannival .

Ella suspiro.

-y yo a troy -.

La mire.

-¿volvemos? -.

Judith miro al final de la calle.

-nos falta la casa de allí y ya volvemos.

Asentí y me levante. Ella hiso lo mismo.

-vamos -.

Sujete su mano y fuimos corriendo hacia la casa que estaba alejada.

**(Judith pov)**

Reímos y llegamos a esta casa que estaba alejada de las demás. El patio de adelante estaba bastante sucio, había cosas tiradas allí.

Me encogí de hombros y camine al lado de anny hacia la casa.

La casa era sencilla, pero se notaba que necesitaba cuidado. Pero había luz, por lo menos habría alguien viviendo allí.

Anny toco la puerta y a los pocos minutos se abrió y por ella había un hombre.

El nos miro. Primero a anny y luego a mí. Y después sonrió

-¿Qué quieren…niñas? -.

-dulces anny sonriendo.

Este sonrió a un mas.

-tengo dulces en la cocina, ¿Por qué no pasan? -.

-está bien con anny al unísono.

Entramos en la casa y este cerro la puerta, y también le puso llave.

Con anny nos giramos y lo miramos.

-¿y los dulces? – susurre.

-no hay… por ahora, pero si se portan bien más tarde les daré algo que podrán saborear -.

Trague en seco y con anny con sujetamos la mano con mucha mucha fuerza.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Ese hombre se acerca a nosotras y a la vez damos un paso hacia atrás. El hombre me toca el pelo y sonríe, su aliento me da arcadas huele a alcohol barato y cigarrillos malos.

Reprimo la respiración y espero a que se aleje pero se acerca más, su boca está muy cerca de la mía y giro mi rostro pero me golpea en la cara y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin quererlo.

La puerta suena pero él no se aleja de mi, y vuelve a sonar hasta que es derribada por lo que parece una patada.

-¡Qué demonios!-.

El hombre grande y sudoroso se gira y mira a la puerta.

Troy está allí y es inevitable que sonría al verle.

Hannival no se lo piensa dispara al hombre en las piernas y este grita, dos hombres de negro entran detrás de él y se llevan esposado al hombre malo.

Troy se acerca a donde estoy y me revisa con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Asiento pero no estoy segura, ahora mismo estoy temblando.

Lo abraza y mi cabeza llega justo a su pecho, escucho su corazón está acelerado y se que es por mí. Acaricio su espalda con mi mano y cierro mis ojos, me ha salvado.

Me sube a su cadera en un ágil movimiento y le miro fijo a los ojos.

-Te dije que no salieses-.

-Solo quería salir por aquí- susurré-.

Asiente y me lleva en brazos a casa, me despido con una sonrisa de Anny en brazos de Hannival y de camino a una limusina negra escoltada por dos hombres de negro se escuchan algunos gritos provenientes del maletero de la limusina pero nadie hace caso todos están animados por las calles pidiendo caramelos.

Abrazo un poco más a Troy y este me envuelve en sus brazos, mi lugar seguro.

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival está enfadado y suspiro cuando me sienta en mi cama.

-Quería divertirme- susurro-.

Niega con la cabeza y me mira frío y me encojo porque sé que él no quería que saliese.

-Al saber lo que habría pasado si no os hubiésemos seguido-.

-Eres muy controlador-.

-¿Qué?-.

_"Piensa lo que dices"-._

-Eres controlador-.

-Sí, lo soy-.

-¿Por qué no me dejas salir?-.

-Porque eres mía-.

-No soy un pájaro enjaulado- susurro triste-.

-Claro que no, tengo miedo a que te hagan daño Anny ¿no te das cuenta?-.

-¿De qué?-.

-De que pueden hacerte daño por ser quien eres, mi esposa-.

Sonrió un poco cuando él lo dice, me gusta que lo diga.

Le abrazo y suspiro, es imposible discutir con Hannival siempre gana.

-Ahora a dormir-.

Me quito rápido la ropa y entro en la cama como él quiere.

-¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma?-.

Suspira y asiente, se sienta en los pies de mi cama y enciende un cigarro, sonrío y cierro los ojos quedándome dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**(Judith Pov)**

Troy me llevo a casa. Me bajo de la limusina en la que habíamos llegado y me cogió fuerte del pelo.

Se había enfadado.

No dije nada, ni me queje. Solo mire mis manos mientras entrabamos en la casa.

Subimos las escaleras y él me lanzo contra la cama de la habitación que él me había hecho para mí.

No decía nada, y eso me mataba. Yo quería saber que le pasaba por la menta.

Se acerco hacia mí y en rápidos movimientos me dejo si ropa, lo miro pero él me dio fuerte en la cara que me la giro.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos al mismo que me giraba sobre la cama.

Escuche como quito su cinturón…

Me tense, y mordí con fuerza mi labio.

La hebilla del cinturón no tarde en caer sobre mi trasero, una y otra vez. Sujete con fuerza la sabanas de la cama y comencé a llorar.

Me dolía, y mucho.

Pero troy no se detenía, seguía azotándome con fuerza.

-duele -susurre.

No me dije nada, solo que aumento la fuerza mientras no dejaba de azotarme. Comenzó hacerlo en mis piernas y mordí con mucha fuerza mi labio.

Enterré mi rostro en la almohada mientras lloraba.

Me dolía y me ardía, pero él no se detenía.

Entre abrí mis labios y me queje y llore y llore.

-no volverás a salir nunca más -.

Troy me dijo con la voz ronca mientras me azotaba con fuerza en el trasero con el cuero de su cinturón.

Sujete fuerte la sabana con mi mano y asentí levemente.

Sentí como dejo de azotarme y escuche como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de golpe.

Me había dejado sola… me tape mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar con más fuerza.

**(Anny Pov)**

Hannival me sujetaba fuerte del brazo mientras entrabamos al piso.

-estas castigada anny -.

Suspire.

-dormirás sola…-.

-siempre duermo sola.

-¿Qué has dicho? -.

Hannival me miro serio cuando estábamos en el salón. Me solté de su agarre y me cruce de brazos.

-que siempre duermo sola -.

El iba a decir algo y no deje.

-¿Qué?. Es verdad.

Levanto su mano y me dio una cachetada con fuerza. Comencé a llorar y él me sujeto de nuevo del brazo.

-esa no es manera de hablarme -.

-lo siento -susurre llorando.

Estaba triste, el nunca dormía conmigo.

Hannival abrió con una llave la puerta negra que estaba al lado de su habitacion e hiso que entrara en ella.

Me quede con mi boca abierta al ver el lugar.

Nunca nunca nunca habia estado en un lugar así. Había varias cosas, y algunas muy raras. Las paredes eran negras y rojas y el piso parecía que estaba con algo de cuero…me gire despacio y lo mire.

Estaba serio.

Cerró la puerta con un solo golpe y se acerco hacia mí.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Arrodillada en el frío cuero miro a Hannival está furioso y no sé porque me ha dicho que aquí tengo que obedecerlo ¿a caso no lo hago siempre?.

Hannival se acerca y yo le miro, me cruza la cara de una cachetada y me quejo porque duele. Sus manos me cogen por sorpresa, estoy desnuda y expuesta delante de mi marido y no sé qué va a hacer conmigo.

Me sujeta las manos con unas abrazaderas de cuero que hay colgadas a una pared, me cuesta ver las cosas la luz es muy tenue, la justa para no tropezarse y caerse de bruces.

Hannival me tapa los ojos con lo que parece un trozo de tela que huele bien, huele a él.

Me gira y las cadenas suenan, mis pechos chocan en la fría pared y me quejo un poco.

-SILENCIO-.

me da fuerte con algo que duele mucho, una vara de cuero suena y suena y no cesa, pica escuece, mis lágrimas caen y mi cuerpo se contrae, sobre todo ahí abajo, empezar a humedecerse y no entiendo porque me está pasando esto si no me está tocando ni mimando, todo lo contrario, me está haciendo daño.

Aprieto los dientes y rezo en mi fuero interno, para que pare pero no para, tarda en detenerse.

Cuando lo hace, me ata un tobillo, mis piernas cuelgan del suelo ahora y separa una de mis piernas, hace lo mismo con la otra y mi cara impacta en la pared cuando por sorpresa me toma con fuerza desde atrás pero lo siento en mi sexo, gimo y chillo como si fuese un insulto. No puedo moverme, no puedo ver, estoy de cara a la pared mis piernas completamente abiertas y atadas, mis manos colgadas desde arriba y no puedo moverme, no puedo retorcerme y buscar mi liberación.

Él se mueve una y otra vez sin parar y fuerte tanto que duele un poco al final pero me gusta, Cristo me gusta demasiado. Gimo alto tanto que me pitan los oídos y grito en un desgarrador orgasmo que me parte en dos, él se corre y quiero gritar otra vez pero no puedo, no tengo voz así que gimo con la voz rota, no puedo moverme si me suelta y no me coge caeré al suelo.

Pero cuando él se aparta de mí, me suelta las manos, los tobillos y me quita la venda, cierro mis ojos y lo abrazo, estoy con él, a salvo de nuevo, lo más raro de todo esto es que mentiría si dijese que no me ha gustado.

Me revuelvo en sus brazos y abro un poco los ojos, él me está mirando y me lleva a mi cama pero me niego, lo abrazo fuerte y lloro, no puedo hablar ahora, me duele la garganta y todo el cuerpo.

-Por favor...- vocalizo sin voz-.

Me lleva a su cama y me acuesta, intento mantenerme despierta hasta que se acueste a mi lado, pero lejos de hacer eso, se acuesta en el suelo, no tengo fuerzas y me duermo.

**(Pov Judit)**

No puedo dejar de llorar, me duele tanto, no me atrevo a mirarme al espejo pero sé que estoy sangrando.

Troy sigue detrás de mi quieto y escucho su respiración forzada. Deja caer el cinturón al suelo y se frota la cara.

Suspiro e intento callarme pero no puedo.

-Oye... yo...-.

¿Se va a disculpar?.

Se mueve rápido hacia la bañera de la habitación y la llena.

-No...- digo en un desgarrador sonido que me asusta hasta a mi-.

Él se detiene y me mira.

-Quiero dormir en tu cama-.

Arruga la frente.

Solo se me ocurre una idea para poder dormir con él.

-Mira lo que me has hecho-.

Él me recorre con la mirada y sus ojos se encienden.

-Estás preciosa así-.

-¿Herida?-.

-Marcada por mí-.

"Mierda, no esperaba eso"-.

Veo que trae algodones y algún líquido para las heridas, se sienta a mi lado y me cura, su expresión está un poco más relajada.

-¿Sabes porque te he castigado?-.

Niego despacio, estoy cansada y con los ojos cerrados sigo escuchando.

-Porque esta noche podrían haberte hecho daño- se queda callado y sigue hablando tras un rato- y ese es mi mayor miedo-.

Sonrío un poco y poco a poco me quedo dormida, duele pero sé que algo he tenido que hacer mal, que esto lo hace en cierto modo por mi bien y yo me aguanto por el suyo él necesita saber que me tiene de esta manera y de las siguientes.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**(Anny Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos y me gire sobre la cama.

Me dolía un poco el cuerpo, pero aun así me senté en la cama y mire la habitación.

Hannival no estaba.

Escuchaba la lluvia caer y chocar contra los cristales de la ventana de la habitación. La luz estaba encendida.

A pesar de ser de día todo estaba nublado a causa de las nubes de lluvia y se veía muy poco. Por eso la luz.

Suspire y me levante de la cama.

En el suelo había una camisa de Hannival, yo la cogí y me la puse.

Camine fuera de la habitación hacia la sala.

-hannival-murmure-.

El salió de la cocina.

-pensé que estabas dormida -.

-no estabas-murmure de nuevo.

-ven, debes desayunar -.

Me acerque despacio hacia él y lo abrase. Este se quedo quieto mirándome.

-¿Qué ocurre? -.

-nada -.

Me soltó de él.

-ve a desayunar -.

-no quiero -.

El me miro fijamente.

-yo quiero dormir contigo -y saber qué te pasa, ¿Por qué no quieres estar cerca de mi? -.

Tape mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar.

Escuche como respiro hondo y sentí sus brazos abrazándome.

-yo te amo, mi niña-me dijo él con su voz ronca-

-déjame dormir contigo llorando.

El me alzo del suelo, quito las manos de mi rostro y beso mis labios.

-no llores -.

Lo mire y sorbí mi nariz.

-si te portas bien, dormiré contigo -.

Sonreí y lo abrazo fuerte.

-lo hare, me portare muy muy bien -.

**(Judith Pov)**

Me senté en el suelo y mire la puerta de los ordenadores donde troy estaba.

Yo no podía entrar allí y no sabía porque, pero hice lo que troy me dijo y nunca entraba.

Quería hablar con él.

Lo esperaría aquí hasta saliera.

Abrazaba fuerte a clara mirando la puerta que estaba cerrada. Estaba desnuda, troy me había dicho que no quería que llevase ropa.

Al parecer a él le gustaba ver las marcas que me había dejado el día anterior.

A un estaba un poco enfadado. Le haría una comida, muy muy muy buena y dejaría de estar enfadado.

Pero antes…-.

-tengo que hablarle-susurre.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Cuando sale me mira y me parece que sonríe pero no estoy segura, me sonrojo porque no llevo ropa.

-Troy...-.

-¿Si?-.

Baja las escaleras y yo le sigo, me duelen los pechos porque botan cuando me muevo bajando las escaleras.

Él no se gira, abre la nevera y coge un botellín de agua, lo abre y me mira.

-¿Podemos hablar?-.

-¿De qué?-.

-De... lo de anoche-.

Sus ojos me miran fijo y otra vez miro su pecho y compruebo que sube y baja y no es una escultura.

-¿Que pasó anoche?-.

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?-.

-Porque no-.

-Dime porque no-.

-No quiero hablar de eso-.

Y ya noto ese genio muy característico de mi madre subirme por la columna.

-Troy, dímelo de una vez no puedo vivir así ¿lo entiendes?, me siento como una puta, a la que usan una y otra vez desde que te conocí no hacemos otra cosa, follamos o me golpeas para tu diversión, no puedo sentarme, no puedo bañarme, tengo que estar desnuda y a tu entera disposición estoy frustrada, me siento mal porque llevamos mucho tiempo sin tener sexo y yo quiero hablar de eso AHORA-.

Me mira expectante y cierro los ojos porque creo que va a gritar pero en lugar de eso suelta el botellín dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Me coge de la cara con sus manos tatuadas y me besa en los labios como si no hubiese mañana. Hasta que siento mis labios latir, palpitar y todo mi cuerpo se relaja, yo quería un beso de estos, siempre lo quise.

Me mira cuando nos separamos un poco.

-¿Frustrada?-.

Camina hacia mí y yo camino hacia atrás y siento la barandilla justo detrás de mi clavándose en mi espalda un poco.

Asiento y le miro, mi respiración comienza a sonar fuerte.

-Lo hice mal-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿Como es la palabra que se usa "hacer el amor"?-.

Asiento.

-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas lo sabes bien-.

Asiento y me giro, cojo sus manos y las pongo sobre mis pechos hinchados y gimo bajito. Escucho su respiración, se tensa y me mira, apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y miro hacia arriba. Sus manos se mueven un poco y noto que soy demasiado sensible a esto.

-Está bien... hagámoslo a tu manera...- susurra y asiento, después de esto hablaré con él, él se muestra mucho más comunicativo después del sexo-.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estoy en el jardín tomando el sol en bikini y saludo a los mayordomos que pasan y conozco, me gusta la coca-cola en verano.

Hannival llega en limusina y me mira estupefacto.

-Hola- susurro-.

-¿Y tu ropa?-.

-Es un bikini-.

-VISTETE AHORA-.

Me encojo y corro hacia dentro de casa, me pongo un vestido y salgo mirándole, me mira serio y sé que hice algo mal. Me señala el cuarto negro y algo dentro de mí grita _"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"._

Asiento y camino hacia el cuarto de juegos de rodillas como él me ha dicho.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16 **_

**(Anny Pov)**

Hannival me había dado un fuerte cachetazo que hiso que girase mi rostro. Lleve la mano a mi mejilla, me había dolido y picaba. El me sujeto del pelo con fuerza.

-¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? -.

-Tomando sol .

El no dijo más nada, solo me giro sobre la mesa de metal que había en esa sala haciendo que quedase boca abajo. Con sus grandes manos y en pocos segundos quito mi vestido y la bikini que llevaba.

Me azoto con su mano en el trasero y tapo mi rostro con mis manos al sentirlo. Me había dolido.

-NUNCA MAS TE VISTA ASÍ -.

-¿pero porque? .

-ERES MÍA, POR ESO. NADIE PUEDE VERTE -.

No dije mas nada, era lo mejor. El estaba muy enfadado.

Empezó a golpearme con fuerza en el trasero, primero una nalga y después la otra. Los golpes hacían un ruido en la sala que estaba totalmente en silencio.

Yo llore fuerte, y podía sentir como mi trasero se estaba volviendo rojo. Intente retorcerme, pero Hannival me sujeto con fuerza del pelo haciendo que me quede sobre la mesa de metal muy quieta.

El reacciono comenzando a golpearme con más fuerza, yo sentía la hebilla de su reloj clavada en mi trasero. No hice mas nada, solo solloce con las manos en mi rostro.

-abres la piernas Anny -.

Hannival dejo de azotarme y hablo. Yo lo obedecí y abrí un poco mis piernas.

-A partir de ahora harás, todo. TODO. Lo que yo te ordene -.

Asentí pensando que siempre lo hacía. Pero no dije nada.

Sentí la mano de Hannival entre mis muslos y exhale un suspiro al sentir como tocaba mi sexo. Apoye las manos sobre la mesa de metal y arquee mi espalda.

Al sentir los dedos de Hannival entre abrí mis labios gimiendo todo lo fuerte que pude. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando. Hiso precio en mi clítoris mientras sentía sus dedos moverse dentro de mí con maestría. No podía dejar de jadear, esto era demasiado bueno.

Abrí más mis piernas y eleve mi cadera.

Jadee roncamente arqueando nuevamente mi espalda, estaba a punto de llegar, y en ese momento Hannival retiro su mano de mi sexo.

Abrí mis ojos mirándole sin entender. El me dio una fuerte cachetada.

-no puedes mirarme dijo ofendido.

El me subió sobre la mesa sujetando con esposa mis tobillos y mis piernas.

Acerco su boca a mi oído susurrándome roncamente.

-esto apenas ha comenzando mi niña -.

**(Judith Pov)**

-troy... y el abrió sus ojos mirándome fijamente.

Mordí mi labio, y acaricie su torso con las yemas de mis dedos-

-quiero dormir contigo besando su torso.

-no...-.

-si de nuevo besando su torso.

-judith no te he tratado...-.

-soy tu esposa troy -lo mire -quiero dormir contigo, siempre siempre porque yo te amo y quiero estar contigo -.

El me miro sin decirme nada.

Sonreí besando nuevamente su torso repetidamente.

Llegue hasta su miembro y deslice mi lenta por su glande. Su cuerpo se estremeció.

Lo introduje en mi boca deslizando mi lengua por él, lo sujete con una de mis manos introduciéndolo y sacándolo de mi boca mientras lo succionaba con fuerza. Podía sentir su sabor y eso me gustaba. Nuevamente introduje su miembro en mi boca, esta vez por completo, el era muy grande y solo mío.

Lo introduje sobando su glande con mi lengua, lo mire fijamente y el tenia sus ojos cerrados y de su boca salían gemidos. Llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello y lo sujete con fuerza haciendo presión en el.

Gruño guturalmente mientras un liquido salía de el. Lo saboree por completo sintiendo como deslizaba su mano por mi cabello.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Abro los ojos y Troy está moviéndose en la cama, de un lado para otro con los ojos fruncidos, sus labios están abiertos y grita pero sin voz, está teniendo una pesadilla, un mal sueño.

-Troy- le llamo despacio-.

-SUELTAME!-.

Grita y sigue dormido, lo cojo de los hombros y lo muevo para que se despierte, sus ojos se abren de par en par y me inyecta ese frío que le recorre todo el cuerpo.

-Estabas teniendo un mal sueño- susurro-.

Pero no me da tiempo a penas a terminar la frase, me abraza y su rostro está entre mis pechos, está temblando... mierda... que le está pasando.

Tengo tanta curiosidad por saber que ha soñado, que le aterra tanto.

Me quedo quieta y le abrazo, su respiración es anormalmente sonora y gime en tono de queja, me aprieta contra él.

Cierro los ojos y trago saliva en vano porque mi garganta vuelve a secarse. Acaricio su espalda tatuada completamente, mi

Troy está asustado y no lo quiere reconocer. Intento tranquilizarle y suspiro porque me duele tanto verle así.

Cuando miro hacia mi derecha la mujer rubia está a mi lado, me mira furiosa.

"MIO"- grita en voz gutural-.

Arrugo la frente, no le tengo miedo, no cuando Troy está así.

-Vete- dijo en un susurro y abrazo más fuerte a mi marido-.

La rubia de cuero me mira sin expresión y se ríe, cuando vuelvo a mirar ya no está.

Pasa el tiempo y él vuelve a ser él, se separa poco a poco de mí y me mira fijo y por un largo tiempo queriendo decir "no menciones nada sobre esto".

Le cojo la cara y la acuno en mis manos, acerco mi boca a la suya y le beso, al principio no se mueve y después corresponde despacio y lento, no me imaginaba esto de su parte, pero me gusta cuidar de él, porque eso es lo que hago, cuidar de Troy.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estoy de rodillas frente a la cama de Hannival, este duerme plácidamente y me pregunto porque me ha castigado, bueno es porque me ha castigado pero el tenerme esposada de rodillas frente a su cama me parece un castigo bastante severo porque quiero dormir pero no puedo a no ser que lo haga encima de la almohada que él me ha dado de su propia cama.

Acerco como puedo mi rostro a la almohada y la olisqueo, huele a él, cierro los ojos y apoyo mi cabeza ahí.

Le miro dormir, un hombre grande, sus tatuajes son bonitos me gusta mucho mirarle. Lejos de ser un castigo ahora mismo me parece un regalo.

Sonrío para mí misma y sigo mirándole, me gusta verle dormir intento moverme pero no puedo. Me quedo acostada en el suelo, con la cabeza en su almohada mirándole fijo y espero a que pronto sea de día, quiero verle despertar.

Pasan las horas y no puedo dormir, él no se mueve pero compruebo que su pecho sube y baja. Poco a poco va despuntando el día y el sol se filtra en la ventana, lo ilumina su piel es bonita blanca, cremosa y suave, huele a invierno y a hierva recién cortada, huele a fruta madura y a tabaco oscuro, a especias indias y también a gel de baño distinguido. Huele a Hannival y me encanta.

Sus ojos se abren poco a poco y se sienta en la cama en un rápido movimiento. Le miro y me quedo quieta espero a que se levante y así lo hace. Pone una mano sobre mi pelo y yo le miro fijo. Me suelta las manos y me coge las muñecas, estoy de rodillas frente a él y sabe perfectamente que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, eso le gusta.

Me levanta a penas sin esfuerzo y me deja caer en la cama donde doy un bote y esos olores tan buenos me inundan, me muero por dentro y gimo bajito.

Él me mira y me dedica una sonrisa que hace que me estremezca, ¿puede haber algo más sexy? no lo creo.

Se mueve despacio y elegante hasta el baño donde se encierra.

Cierro los ojos y me arropo entre las sábanas, abrazo una almohada de la cama y aspiro. Sonrió para mi misma y suspiro.

Quizás este es el paso para poder dormir con él...


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Me gire sobre la cama y choque con el cuerpo de Hannival, abrí mis ojos levemente y el estaba allí. Vestido con su traje y con sus ojos cerrados.

Era perfecto. Y lo mejor. ERA MIO. Solo mí.

El abrió los ojos de golpe mirándome fijamente, con esos ojos de gatos que el tenia, tan... únicos.

-hola .

Estaba en la cama, y el estaba mi lado mirándome, como siempre lo hacía.

Sentí como la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo bajaba lentamente, y como la mano de Hannival acariciaba mi espalda. Mordí mi labio evitando que saliera un gemido.

El sonrió al verme, seguro sabia porque lo había hecho. Hannival siempre sabía todo de todo y de todos.

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de que me había visto muchas veces desnuda no podía evitarlo.

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas dijo él con su voz ronca.

Yo sonreí y escondí mi rostro en tu torso, el rio mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

-¿qué hora es? -.

Pregunte rápidamente, quería hacer conversación.

-las seis de la tarde -.

-he dormido mucho -.

-lo has hecho -.

-estaba cansada -.

Sujeto mi cabello, sin hacer fuerza, lo hiso para que lo mirase.

-lo sé -.

Acerco su rostro el mío besándome en los labios. Sonreí y le abrace por el cuello besando sus labios también.

-tienes que merendar -.

Se alejo de mí hablando por teléfono. Estaba ordenando que trajera la merienda.

-comeré después -.

Yo lo quería seguir besando.

-no, ahora -.

Respire hondo y me tumbe en la cama mirándolo.

-hannival -.

El se sentó sobre la cama y acaricio mi vientre con su mano. Mordí fuerte mi labio sintiendo su caricia.

-yo...-.

-¿tu? -.

-quiero ir a un instituto y le mire Judith hablamos y ella también quiere ir, podemos ir juntas -.

El me miro serio durándote unos segundos. No dijo nada, ya que golpearon la puerta.

Me cubrió con las sabanas y entraron en la habitación con la bandeja de la merienda.

**(Pov Judith)**

Mire fijamente a esa mujer.

Troy se estaba dando una ducha y no escuchaba lo que en la habitación estaba pasando.

Esa mujer vestida de negro me miraba con aires de superioridad pero yo le ganaba. Era la hija de Xinia Casannova.

-vete de aquí ´-.

-el es...-.

-el es mi MARIDO -.

Esa mujer que siempre vestía de cuero me miro haciendo una mueca con su boca.

-Es mío, y solo mío, ¿lo has entendido? -.

-tú no eres nada...-.

-yo soy su esposa, yo lo amo y él me ama así que vete -.

-¿con quién hablas Judith? -.

-con nadie -sonreí y lo mire.

Recién había salido de la ducha, y solo una toalla envolvía su cadera. Mordí mi labio inferior mirándolo.

-eh...¿has pensando en lo que te he dicho? -.

El era tan sexy y guapo, y solo mío... debía cambiar de tema.

-¿de ir a un instituto nuevo? -.

Asentí -.

-no -.

Suspire y me acerque a él, le quite la toalla dejando que caía al suelo. Lo mire fijamente el también me miraba, sujete su miembro con mi mano y el entre abrió sus labios gimiendo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, Troy era mi marido. Y solo MIO.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estoy sentada en el sofá jugando con mis muñecas, Troy se ha ido a compara un par de aparatos para la sala de sus ordenadores suspiro y pienso en lo del instituto, quiero ir... quiero estudiar, quiero ser médica y ayudar a las personas, como mi madre... pero con vivos.

Cuando la puerta se abre me asomo, estoy desnuda como Troy me dice pero en lugar de Troy veo a una mujer.

-Hola-.

Enseguida me tapo con una bata y la miro en silencio.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Soy... Bella-.

-¿Bella?-.

-Sí, yo... yo... quería saber cómo está el señor-.

-¿El señor?-.

-Troy... cuando acabamos las cosas no estaban bien-.

-¿Acabar?-.

-Tú eres su actual novia ¿no?-.

-Yo soy su esposa-.

Su expresión pasa a sorpresa y me mira fijo.

-¿Esposa? vaya no lo sabía-.

-¿Tú le conoces?-.

-Sí, fuimos amantes un tiempo... pero no fue bien-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-.

-Un año, hace bastante tiempo-.

-Vale-.

-¿dónde está?-.

-No está-.

-Pues... volveré en otro momento-.

-Mejor no vuelvas, porque si te veo te mato-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Me has escuchado puta-.

Abre la puerta y se va, siento ese calor apoderándose de mi, un calor sofocante y lágrimas caer por mis mejillas yo no sabía esto, Troy no me lo dijo... nunca ¿amantes?.

Ella parecía guapa, joder, era guapa.

Cuando la puerta suena y se abre me cruzo de brazos y Troy entra entretenido con muchas bolsas, las deja en la puerta y me mira.

-¿Que ha pasado?-.

-¿Quien es Bella?-.

Su expresión cambia y me mira fijo y serio.

-Que pasa con ella-.

-Quien es-.

-Ella fue... una amante hace mucho tiempo, nos vemos a veces-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Se dedica a lo mismo que yo es una haker, solo negocios ya sabes-.

-No... No se-.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte así?-.

-No puedo-.

-Pues estamos en problemas- sisea- ve a dormir-.

-Que te jodan-.

Me mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-.

-No puedes decirme que te ves con tu ex amante regularmente y a mí no me cuentas nada, soy tu mujer y merezco saber estas cosas-.

-No es tan importante-.

-Sí que lo es-.

Mi expresión es de dolor, dolor porque es lo que siento en este momento, porque me ha mentido y me ha echo creer que era la única chica a la que veía cuando se veía con esa puta.

Me mira serio y quieto como una estatua de piedra.

Me limpio las lágrimas con los dedos y tomo el teléfono.

-Papa- a los dos toques me lo coge-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Ven a por mí necesito estar en casa-.

-Voy-.

Miro a Troy que me mira fijo y sin expresión alguna hasta que avanza hacia mi.

-No me toques-.

-soy tu esposo-.

-No has necesitado serlo para tocarme a la fuerza- siseo con furia y sé que es un golpe bajo sus ojos se agrandan y su respiración se corta-.

A lo cinco minutos de estar quietos y mirándonos fijo llega mi padre que prácticamente derriba la puerta a golpes.

Abro la puerta y le miro, le abrazo, lo echaba de menos.

-Vamos-.

No mira a Troy, sé que no se lleva bien con él.

Me subo al coche y miro a Troy desde la puerta que me mira y mira a mi padre.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival está callado mientras cenamos, desde que hablamos sobre lo del instituto no ha querido hablarme más y estoy bastante nerviosa, necesito una respuesta.

Cuando nos sirven el postre doy una cucharada al helado y lo miro, recto erguido y comiendo con modales recatados de otra época. Sonrió para mí misma.

La puerta suena y un criado abre, Troy entra y su mirada está un poco perdida.

Hannival se levanta y mira a Troy y sin decir nada hace un gesto hacia la habitación.

-Termina de cenar pequeña- dice in mirarme-.

Espero a que entren en la habitación y corro, pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho.

"_-Se ha ido- dice Troy con la voz quebrada-._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-¿Recuerdas a Bella?-._

_-Si... ¿te la has tirado?-._

_-Cristo... no, solo ha venido preguntando por mí, es una compañera_ _de trabajo nada más-._

_-Lo sé-._

_-Ella estaba tan enfadada, nunca la había visto así, estaba_ _tensa, y me ha dicho cosas muy feas-._

_-¿Qué cosas?-._

_-Me ha echado en cara que la forcé-._

_-Mierda...-._

_-Sí, supongo que me lo merezco-._"

Me tapo la boca al escucharlos y corro a mi habitación me encierro allí y llamo por teléfono a la casa de mi tío y lo coge Xinia.

-Soy Anny ¿está Judit?-.

-Sí pero no puede ponerse-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Está dormida, no se encuentra bien-.

-Ah... cuando esté mejor ¿me puede llamar?-.

-Claro-.

-Buenas noches-.

-Buenas noches anny-.

Cuelga el teléfono y suspiro, quiero saber cómo está después de esto ¿es el final, se van a separar?.

Cuando abro la puerta ellos salen y se me quedan mirando.

Troy da un paso hacia atrás y me pregunto porque me tiene tanto asco.

-Anny... Troy se quedará en casa-.

Asiento en silencio.

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación yo estaré en el salón con él-.

-¿Por qué?- susurro-.

-Porque él me necesita-.

Arrugo la frente y no entiendo porque están tan unidos me da miedo pensar que ellos... han... tenido alguna relación... ¿es eso posible? ¿Puede ser que por eso se quieran tanto?.me tapo la boca con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Hannival poniéndose a mi altura-.

-Nada- susurro-.

-Ve a descansar peque-.

Asiento y me voy corriendo, no... No puede ser... no es imposible... los espiaré hoy.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Me escape de casa, debía hablar muy urgente con Judith.

Hannival y troy estaban hablando y no se dieron que me fui. Era importante irme, y nadie se debía dar cuenta de nada.

Llegue a casa de tío Hakon, no estaba muy lejos de donde vivía. Llame a la puerta y se escucharon varios ladridos.

La puerta se abrió y Hakon apareció sonriendo.

-anny, ¿ha pasado algo? -.

Negué rápido sonriendo.

-no, no yo quiero hablar con judith -.

El asintió haciéndose a un lado, pude entrar.

-está en su habitación -.

-gracias -.

Corrí hacia las escaleras y subí las mismas hacia el piso superior. Yo sabía donde estaba la habitación de Judith y fui hacia allí, abrí la puerta y ella estaba sentada en su cama,

-¿anny? -.

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh y cerré la puerta.

Corrí hacia su cama y me senté en ella.

-debo contarte algo -.

-dime...-.

-es de troy y hannival -.

Ella suspiro al escuchar a Troy-.

-troy anoche se quedo con hannival y hannival dijo que se quedaría con troy porque él "lo necesitaba" -.

Abrió grandes los ojos y yo asentí-

-no puede ser...-.

La mire

-esto es raro -susurre -.

Tapo su rostro con sus manos.

**(Pov Judith)**

Con anny hablamos la mayor parte de la mañana. Troy y Hannival era muy amigos, ellos decían que eran hermanos, pero lo de "el me necesita" ya era demasiado raro.

Unos gritos vinieron de abajo, era troy y mi pa. Mire a Anny y fui corriendo escaleras abajo.

Al llegar ellos dos, si estaban peleando.

Y troy estaba enfadado.

-JUDITH -Grito al verme -NOS VAMOS -.

-NO -.

-SI -.

-ANNY Hannival y ella se escondió detrás de mí.

-NO NOS VAMOS -.

-QUE SI, ESA MUJER NO ES NADA, LA HE MATADO PARA NO VOLVER A VERLA. AHORA NOS VAMOS -.

-NOOOOOOOO-.

El respiro hondo. Mi pa y mi ma miraban la situación, Hannival miraba a Anny y esta miraba a Hannival y yo miraba a troy y los animales que vivían en casa de mis padres nos miraban a todos.

-nos vamos ahora -.

Troy avanzo hacia mi, pero si un paso hacia atrás.

-no, vete con hannival, tu "lo necesitas" -.

Mi padre nos miro a los ojos, miro a troy y luego a hannival y luego a troy que su cara era un poema y comenzó a reirse.

Troy no dijo nada, solo me cargo a su hombro y me saco de allí enfado. Hannival hiso lo mismo con Anny.

Suspire y mientras nos alejábamos podía escuchar la risa de mi padre.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Anny Pov)**

No dije nada, no valía la pena, yo sabía que Hannival estaba enfadado. Solo me dejo en mi cuarto sola.

Suspire.

Me deje caer en la cama y di vueltas en la mismas, una y otra vez. Me aburrí y me levante. Me senté en el suelo y acomode en mi mesa de té a mi oso, y mi muñeca, ordene el juego de té en la misma. Me senté en la silla y jugué al juego del té, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¿quieres jugar? -.

Le susurre a Hannival cuando lo vi, el negó serio e hiso un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que salga. Suspire y me levante de la silla saliendo de la habitación.

El se sentó en el sofá negro de cuero que estaba en la sala, un sofá que para mí era muy grande pero a él le quedaba perfecto. Me pare frente a él y lleve mis manos a mi espalda mirándolo.

-¿por qué te has ido? -.

-porque quería ver a Judith -.

Murmure y miro hacia el suelo sintiendo la mirada de Hannival sobre mí.

-estas castigada, has hecho muy mal-.

Respire hondo y asentí, otra no me quedaba.

Me preguntaba que castigo me impondría. Seguramente me llevaría esa sala donde la puerta era negra y algo dentro de mí estaba feliz, pero no sabía el que.

-¿podre ir al instituto? .

-si él con su voz ronca -.

-¿enserio? miro sonriendo.

-sí, tus notas y tu comportamiento debe ser intachable, ¿ha quedado claro? -.

Asiento muy emocionada mientras sonrió.

-ve a tu habitación, más tarde te diré cuál es tu castigo -.

Muerdo mi labio y me voy corriendo, en parte feliz porque iré a un instituto y en parte intrigada al saber que castigo me dará ese hombre que tanto amaba.

**(Pov Judith)**

Llevo la mano a mi mejilla después de sentir la cachetada que Troy me había dado, estaba enfadado. Me sujeta fuerte del pelo y me acerca hacia él.

-nunca te vayas sin mi permiso -.

Cierro los ojos y asiento leve.

No entiendo muy bien porque esta así, si fui yo la que se entero que se veía con una "ex amante"

-¿porque has dicho eso en la casa de tus padres? -.

-El que .

El me sujeto más fuerte del pelo haciendo que me quejes.

-no juegues conmigo niña -.

-porque parece que quieres mucho mucho a hannival -murmuro y abro mis ojos.

El me está mirando, su expresión no dice nada. Solo me mira.

El suelta mi pelo y se pone más serio.

-hannival es mi hermano, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos -.

-¿qué cosas? -.

-ya no importa, vete a dormir ahora -.

-pero quiero saber

-QUE VAYAS A DORMIR -.

Me giro y comienzo a llorar subiendo las escaleras y entrando en la habitación.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estoy en la cama, llorando, noto que abren la puerta de la habitación.

Ha pasado una hora desde que estoy aquí y no ha venido todavía.

Me doy cuenta de que no estoy en mi cama, estoy en la cama de Troy y me preparo para que me grite pero no lo hace. Se quita los zapatos y saca lo que tiene en sus bolsillos, lo deja sobre la mesita y se tumba a mi lado, se quita la camiseta y el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Aparto el pelo de mi cara y le miro con los ojos llorosos, está tenso y mira hacia el techo.

-Yo me crié en una mala familia Judit, una familia que no me quería no recuerdo a mi padre ni tampoco a mi madre, estuve en un orfanato y alguien me compró como si fuese un animal- le miro en silencio y quiero que continúe es el momento de que me lo cuente todo y de poder ayudarle, es el momento de sentirlo más mío que nunca que me demuestre que soy especial, que puede hablar de esto conmigo, sigue mirando al techo- Recuerdo el olor a cuero y a muerte en aquella jaula, me tienen atado, desde pequeño, una mujer rubia se acerca y me lanza comida si es que eso se puede considerar comida, me la como y espero a que venga de nuevo con más pero no lo hace hasta el día siguiente. Pasa el tiempo y veo que traen a un chico nuevo, me alegro porque no soy el único, el chico parece perdido, débil, del mundo exterior que yo no conocí, ese es Hannival, enseguida hablamos hasta que una mujer con el pelo como el fuego viene y se lo lleva, cuando regresa no es el mismo, y el siguiente soy yo con la mujer de cuero y con el pelo como el sol, me ata, me amordaza y no sé qué va a hacer, me pone algo _ahí_- cierra sus ojos y noto que le duele este tema "_basta..._ _para de hablar no quiero que te duela_"- esa mujer se sube encima de mí y me monta, hace que eso salga de mi y es la primera

vez que tengo ese contacto, todo es sucio y huele demasiado a cera... después de eso saca un bote de tinta y me hace esto, me llama "mi obra de arte" y por mucho que grite o llore, por mucho que haga, nadie viene a ayudarme...Hannival sabe cómo se siente en esa situación porque él la ha pasado, él me entiende en ese punto él sabe cómo es vivir con esa mierda, no puedo sentir más que asco por mí mismo, odio mirarme al espejo, odio ser así Judit.

Odio haberte hecho lo que te hice porque ahora comprendo que está mal- su voz va perdiendo fuerza y tono-.

No sé qué decirle no se qué hacer.

Mis manos se mueven solas, escucho relámpagos fuera, está lloviendo mucho.

Cierro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, el latido de su corazón me tranquiliza, lo abrazo todo lo fuerte que puedo y está temblando.

-Te quiero tanto- susurro con los ojos cerrados- no quiero perderte no quiero que nadie te mire excepto yo... no quiero a otra cerca de ti- murmuro-.

Él me abraza y sigue temblando, nos cubro a los dos con las colchas de la cama y me acurruco a su lado, él me abraza y su cara se hunde en mi pelo, me acaricia y parece un niño en ese momento parece un niño, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y lloro en silencio, lloro por él porque lo quiero y porque no quiero que sufra más eso.

Me aprieta contra su pecho.

-para mi eres perfecto- digo sin voz llorando-.

No dice nada, me besa la clavícula y su mano se pasea despacio por mi espalda, le miro fijamente apoyada en la almohada a centímetros de su rostro, él me mira y veo con detalle los tatuajes de su rostro a mí me gustan.

Mi mano se levanta y con sumo cuidado recorren los tatuajes de su rostro, las líneas, él cierra los ojos y noto como su cuerpo se relaja.

Acerco mis labios a su rostro y beso su mentón, él abre sus ojos grandes, son bonitos, marrones pero verdosos.

-Duerme- dice en voz baja y ronca-.

Asiento y lo abrazo dispuesta a dormir con él.

**(Pov Anny)**

-¿Cual es mi castigo?- susurro y estamos cenando-.

Él levanta la cabeza de su plato y me mira.

-Tu castigo es el destierro-.

-¿Destierro?-.

-No podrás acercarte a mi habitación-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No podrás-.

-Ya lo haces, no me dejas-.

-No, ahora será peor, no puedes entrar bajo ningún concepto-.

-¡ ¿y a él sí?!-.

-A quien-.

-A troy si lo dejas entrar y a mí no-.

-¿Que insinúas?-.

-QUE TE GUSTA TROY-.

Sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa y suelta los cubiertos.

-Troy es mi hermano Anny, y tu mi mujer, me gustan las mujeres, en concreto, me gustas tú no me acuses de ser maricón-.

-Pero...- mi voz se apaga-.

-BASTA, ARRODILLATE AHORA MISMO!-.

-Yo...-.

-AHORA-.

Me cruza la cara de una cachetada y me arrodillo mirándole.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Hannival me sujeto del cabello y me llevo a rastras hasta la habitación donde era la puerta negra. El entro en ella junto conmigo, me levanto del suelo y en poco me desnudo cortando mi ropa con su navaja que siempre llevaba consigo.

Cogió mis muñecas y las sujeto a unas cadenas que colgaban del techo con unas esposas. Separo mis piernas con una barra para que quedasen totalmente abierta sujetaba por los tobillos.

El estaba serio no decida nada. Trague en seco y lo mire.

Se dio vuelta buscando unas cosas, sobre la mesa de metal dejo unos látigos, de mango corto con cinco ramales finos de cuero y trenzado. Los mismos estaban terminando en unos nudos. El otro era una flexible trenza de cuero con un grosor de un dedo pulgar en la parte superior y terminaba en una delgada y afilada azotera de cuero flexible.

Hannival cogió unos de los látigos. Camino con paso firme alrededor de mi espalda, allí se quedo. Oí un sordo chasquido y luego un dolor en mi espalda. Mordí fuerte mi labio al sentir el latigazo, quemaba, dolía. Pero no paro, al principio los golpes no eran muy fuertes, los sentía sobre mi espalda y sobre mi trasero. Con cada golpe daba un respingo queriendo moverme pero me era imposible. Pero el aumento la potencia, cada azote provocaba un dolor insoportable, cerré con fuerza mis ojos y me eche a llorar. Pero sabía que él no pararía hasta que lo creyera necesario.

Dejo de azote en la parte de atrás de mi cuerpo y camino hacia delante, lo mire pero él no me miraba. Estaba concentrado en su trabajo. Sin decir nada levante ese látigo y azoto mis pechos dejando una marcas en ellos, recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gritando pero el volvió a dar sobre ellos esta vez con más fuerza. Sentí como los nudos el látigo impactaban sobre mis pezones, grite y me retorcí de dolor.

Azoto mi vientre dejando marcas en ellos, lloraba abiertamente. Hannival no se detendría aunque se lo suplicara. Acerco la punta del látigo a mi sexo rozando el mismo con mi clítoris, cerré mis ojos y lance un gemido. Pero en ese momento sentí un latigazo justo allí... el dolor me gano por sorpresa y grite.

-basta llorando.

Pero él no se detuvo, volvió a azotarme hasta que ya no aguante y llore en silencio. El había sido muy duro, o eso creía.

Tomo mi mentón con su mano haciendo que lo mire.

Sorbí mi nariz y lo mire fijamente. Este seguía serio.

-cuando tenía 12 años salí del internado militar y mi padre me mando a ese lugar donde conocí a Troy porque tenía deudas. Una mujer con el pelo rojo me obligo hacer cosas que no quería, estaba asustado. Me ataba y se me montaba encima a pesar de que no quería. Troy era con la única persona con la que podía hablar, a él también le hacían lo mismo o cosas peores -.

Trague en seco escuchándolo.

Se alejo de mí y abrió la puerta.

-Te quedaras aquí, a pensar en lo que has dicho -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrí mis ojos y troy me estaba abrazando acercándome hacia el.

Sonreí y lo abrase más fuerte. Yo lo quera mucho mucho y no quería que nunca mas nadie le hiciera daño o yo misma mataría a esa persona.

El abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente. Sonreí más y bese su mejilla.

-hola -.

-hola contesto él con su voz ronca.

Acaricio su torso con las yemas de mis dedos y le mire.

-te preparare el desayuno -.

Le dije mientras le sonreía. Sabía que no deba tocar el tema que me había contado, y no lo haría hasta que él lo sacaría nuevamente.

Me levante y cogí la camisa de Troy que estaba en el suelo.

-sin ropa -.

Mordí mi labio sonriendo y deje caer la camisa al suelo.

-está bien -,susurre.

-iras a un instituto -.

Me gire y salte sobre la cama.

-¿De verdad? -.

-de verdad -.

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh y le abrace fuerte fuerte.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Hoy es mi primer día de instituto y estoy algo nerviosa. Troy me ha bañado y ahora me tiene sentada en la cama, me está poniendo la ropa interior, lo podría hacer yo sola pero sé que le gusta hacerlo, lo miro y me esfuerzo por quedarme quieta y hacer de muñeca para que él siga a lo suyo.

Cuando acaba con mi ropa peina mi cabello y lo recoge en dos coletas bajas, le miro fijo y espero a que me dé una señal para que me levante pero no lo hace, me toma en trazos, rodeo mis piernas en su cintura y le abrazo por el cuello, cierro mis ojos y estoy algo cansada, porque es demasiado pronto. Beso su cuello, él se tensa, coge mi mochilA en una mano y a mí con la otra, me sostiene cerca y sé que no quiere que me vaya.

-Te estaré esperando cuando salgas- dice con la voz ronca-.

-Vale-susurro-.

-Te estaré vigilando Judit-.

-Lo sé-.

Asiente y baja las escaleras conmigo en brazos, al parece vamos andando, llevo un uniforme, falda de cuadros roja y camisa blanca, medias de color verde oscuro y zapatos negro, una corbata verde también, una chaqueta de punto roja perfectamente abrochada.

Según Troy me ha dicho él dirá que es mi padre adoptivo porque la gente se creería antes eso que la historia de verdad.

Cuando llegamos me deja en el suelo y veo a toda la gente, nos están mirando, sobre todo a él, lo abrazo y cojo mi mochila.

-Pórtate bien- murmura-.

Asiento y sonrío, enseguida miro hacia el enorme coche negro que aparca en la puerta de él sale Hannival con Anny en brazos del mismo modo que Troy me cogía a mí.

La deja en el suelo y le da la mochila. Troy enciende un cigarro al mismo tiempo que Hannival.

Miro a Anny y esta me mira a mí, las chicas uniformadas se acercan enseguida a la puerta para ver a Hannival, que se apoya en el coche y sonríe sabiendo que tiene la atención del público.

Troy pone los ojos en blanco y se mete en el coche evadiéndose de la gente como siempre.

-Te cuidado Anny- dijo Hannival y se subió en el coche-.

Miro a Anny y esta está enfadada y no me extraña, todas están con la boca abierta por haber visto a Hannival.

**(Pov Anny)**

Esto no podía estar pasando, que demonios iba a hacer ahora, todas las chicas de clase se habían acercado no para hacerse mis amigas, se habían acercado para preguntarme sobre mi "padre" Hannival.

Y me moría de ganas de gritar "NO ES MI PADRE ES MI MARIDO Y SI LO MIRAS MÁS TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS PUTA".

Pero se supone que debía mantener las apariencias.

Suspiro y miro a Judit.

No estamos acostumbradas a estar tan lejos de ellos y tanto tiempo, me siento incompleta.

La profesora explica y copio lo que dice, no es muy difícil pero tampoco fácil.

Cuando acaba la clase salimos al comedor del instituto todos están uniformados y un chico se acerca a Judit.

-Hola- murmura-.

El chico es alto y con el pelo rubio, rizado, es mono pero enseguida me fijo en su actitud y no es ni la mitad de hombre que Hannival, hago una mueca, nadie es ni la mitad de hombre que él.

-Hola- dice Judit- tú eras... Jasper ¿no?-.

-Si... Jasper, yo estaba en tu clase de literatura y tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre la lectura obligatoria, ya sabes Shakespeare-.

-Oh claro- ella sonríe y no sé si porque le gusta el chico o le gusta Sha...Shakespe...ere, lo mío eran las matemáticas sin duda-.

-Pues quedamos hoy en la salida y podemos ir donde tú quieras para hacerlo-.

"Oh mierda... eso sonó a otra cosa" aguanto la risa.

-Claro... claro, mi... padre nos recogerá podemos ir a mi casa-.

-Vale-.

Jasper le dedica una sonrisa y enseguida se marcha feliz.

No sabe donde se ha metido.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26 **_

**(Judith Pov)**

Troy estaba serio, aunque no lo pudiese ver yo sabía que él estaba serio.

Con Jasper caminábamos delante de él mientras reíamos y él me contaba cosas del instituto. Era interesante hablar con él, parecía un buen chico.

Al llegar a casa pasamos la mirada por el lugar, bueno en realidad el paso la mirada por el lugar.

-tu casa parece un hospital -.

Me susurro al ver que todo era blanco y si, parecía un hospital. No pude evitar y me reír, lo había dicho de un modo muy gracioso.

Fuimos al salo y Troy había desaparecido, pero yo sabía que estaba escondido mirando. Lo conocía muy muy bien a mi marido. Me hubiese gustado decir la verdad peor no podía.

La historia del padre adoptivo como él había dicho, era mucho más creíble.

Volví al salón con unas bebidas y galletas junto a Jasper. Este me sonrió y yo mire hacia mi mochila buscando las cosas para poder hacer el trabajo.

-tu padre es... algo raro -.

Mordí mi labio y le mire.

-no es raro es diferente -.

"y es mío. MIO" -.

Jasper asintió dado por cerrado el tema.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y yo cruce mis piernas como los indios. Dejamos las cosas en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a los sofás y nos pusimos hacer el trabajo.

Había que hacer una lista de personajes con la descripción de cada unos de ellos. Nosotros habíamos elegido a Romeo y Julieta, era una buena obra pero en lo personal periferia a hamlet.

El trabajo lo terminamos muy rápido, era muy fácil. Los dos habíamos leído la obra más de una vez, y ya sabíamos sus personajes, donde se desarrollaba, y como terminaba. ¿quién no sabía cómo terminaba Romeo y Julieta?, seguro algún idiota con retraso mental.

Se hiso de noche y nosotros seguíamos hablando, hasta que su móvil sonó. El atendió y luego de hablar unos minutos colgó.

-disculpa Judith debo irme -.

Se excuso.

Me levante junto a él y tomo sus cosas.

-no hay problema -sonreí- mañana nos vemos en clases -.

-claro el sonriendo -.

Le acompañe hasta la puerta y un coche le estaba esperando. Se subió y el coche se marcho, al hacerlo cerré la puerta y me gire.

Allí estaba Troy, mirándome sin excreción en su rostro.

**(Pov Anny)**

No había dicho nada desde que salí del instituto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente.

Hannival me miraba, lo sabía, pero no decía nada.

Cuando salí mis compañeras fueron corriendo hacia mi "padre" adoptivo, y él le sonrió. LES SONRIÓ. Preguntándole si eran mis compañeras.

Tuve que respirar muy hondo, como lo estaba en este momento.

Al llegar me baje del coche y entre hacia la casa sin decir nada. Me senté en el salón y mire hacia delante.

-ven anny -. La voz ronca de Hannival me llamo pero lo ignore-.

El se acerco hacia mí y tomándome del brazo me levanto del sofá mirándome.

-¿qué te ocurre? -.

Me encogí de hombros y mire hacia otro lugar. El respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar, entro en el baño y me soltó.

Comenzó a llenar a la bañera cuando estuvo llena puso espuma, y volvió hacia mí. Quito la chaqueta del uniforme, la corbata, la camisa mi sujetador. También quito mi falda y mi ropa interior, las medias y los zapatos. Desato mi pelo y me tomo en brazos metiéndome en la bañera.

Cogió una esponja y comenzó a bañarme.

Suspire y mire hacia delante.

Levante mi mano haciendo que chocara en el agua y la misma salpicase.

-anny quédate quieta -.

Hice lo mismo pero con más fuerza.

-que te quedes quieta -.

-NO, NO NO -.Y comencé a patalear en el agua.

La mano de Hannival impacto en mi cara y comencé a llorar. Me quede quieta mientras lloraba y él me terminaba de bañar.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Durante todo el día no dijo nada, solo se metió en la habitación suya, esa con los ordenadores y yo terminé mis deberes, hasta me hice mi propia cena, él no salía de allí.

Me acerqué hacia la habitación cuando salió y estaba en la ducha, me senté en la cama y dejé la cena que le había hecho a un lado sobre una bandeja.

Cuando salió una toalla rodeaba su cadera, estaba mojado y fumando, se quitó la toalla y miré mis manos, se puso su boxer y se acostó en la cama.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- susurré-.

-No- su voz estaba ronca, fumaba y miraba hacia el techo-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Me quité la ropa despacio y la dejé caer al suelo, me solté el cabello y lo miré.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-¿Quien?-.

-Ese chico, lo he estado mirando, y te miraba mucho, se fija en tu boca cuando hablas-.

-No me gusta, hemos estado haciendo un trabajo-.

-Él es normal-.

-Tú también lo eres-.

-Nena, soy de todo menos normal- termina su cigarro y lo apaga en el cenicero-.

Me mira fijo y no sé dónde mirar, no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que es él y solo él y que no hay nadie que me pueda hacer sentir lo que él me hace sentir.

-Duérmete- su voz en un sonido ronco y bajo-.

-No- digo firme-.

-No me tientes-.

-Eso es lo que quieres, necesitas hacerlo y quiero que lo hagas-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Miro por todos lados y veo el cable del cargador del móvil, lo doblo en dos partes y se lo doy, me muevo despacio y pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, me apoyo sobre mis talones sobre la cama de rodillas y de espaldas a él.

-¿Me hablas en serio?- su voz ha cambiado ahora es más baja y oscura-.

-Si- cierro los ojos porque sé que va a doler pero él lo necesita y en cierto modo yo también-.

El primer golpe duele, es en mi trasero pica, y el segundo es más fuerte, mierda debía haber elegido otra cosa ese plástico me duele, me pica intensamente y sigue y sigue y sigue, pierdo la cuenta de cuantas veces me da con ese cable y me quejo, no ha cambiado de lugar, me ha dado en el trasero.

Me tira del pelo y echo la cabeza atrás, le miro y su respiración es entre cortada.

Gimo cuando me sienta de espaldas a él sobre su cadera.

El está de rodillas justo detrás de mí, en la misma postura que yo noto su erección sobre mi trasero sobre donde me acaba de marcar y gimo otra vez.

Su mano se agarra a mi cuello y a penas puedo respirar.

Me levanta sin esfuerzo y me deja caer sobre él, lo tono profundo y fuerte, intento gemir pero su agarre no me lo permite me mueve rápido y duro tanto que siento que me desquebrajo pero me gusta tanto, mis uñas se clavan en las piernas de él y él gime también en un sonido gutural y alto, me corro como hasta ahora no había recordado hacerlo, me gusta hacerlo de esta manera, mi respiración se acelera, dios no puedo ni siquiera hablar, no puedo decir nada, me desvanezco pero vuelvo a llegar al orgasmo y esta vez duele un poco y me gusta me encanta, tira de mi pelo y eleva su cadera, cristo ahora si está hasta el fondo, grito y lloro pero no por el dolor, por el placer y noto como se corre en mi. Cierro los ojos e intento retomar la compostura pero me resulta muy difícil. Me dejo caer hacia adelante bajo la mullida cama y solo puedo escuchar el latido de mi propio corazón y mi respiración.

Me gira para mirarme a la cara, él está igual que yo y sus mejillas bajo sus tatuajes están algo rojas, lo abrazo y lo atraigo hacia mí, le beso profundamente.

-Cuando vas a entender que no hay nadie excepto tu- murmuro a penas sin voz-.

Él cierra los ojos y traga en seco, me vuelve a besar, me gusta cuando me besa, hace que todo a mi alrededor desaparezca.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba tan enfadad, en la cena no había dicho nada, y no había dejado de llorar.

-Come-.

-No- susurro-.

-Ya dime que pasa-.

-¿PORQUE LES SONRIES?-.

Siento que voy a explotar, él arruga la frente y da un sorbo a su copa de vino con total pasividad.

-¿A quiénes?-.

-A MIS COMPAÑERAS-.

-Por ser tus compañeras-.

-QUIEREN ESTAR CERCA DE TI-.

-Anny eso les pasa a todas, no pasa solo con tus compañeras-.

-NO QUIERO QUE PASE-.

-Anny... -.

-ANNY NADA-.

-Deja de gritar-.

Se levanta y se me encoge el pecho.

-Te quiero a ti niña celosa-.

Sus manos me cogen por sorpresa y me besa en los labios furioso, cierro los ojos y gimo, quiero pegarle por sonreír a mis compañeras "ERES MIO HANNIVAL MÍO".

Me sienta sobre la mesa y saltan todas las copas cayendo gimo otra vez sobre sus labios y me acuesta sobre el mantel sus manos son fuertes y tiene tatuajes en ellas, me muerdo el labio deseosa porque me toque y así lo hace, me arranca la camiseta de un tirón.

-Te amo- susurro-.

Él sonríe y me coge los pechos, me encojo y le sujeto del pelo con mi mano... lo quiero tanto...


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Judith Pov)**

Troy estaba serio, aunque no lo pudiese ver yo sabía que él estaba serio.

Con Jasper caminábamos delante de él mientras reíamos y él me contaba cosas del instituto. Era interesante hablar con él, parecía un buen chico.

Al llegar a casa pasamos la mirada por el lugar, bueno en realidad el paso la mirada por el lugar.

-tu casa parece un hospital -.

Me susurro al ver que todo era blanco y si, parecía un hospital. No pude evitar y me reír, lo había dicho de un modo muy gracioso.

Fuimos al salo y Troy había desaparecido, pero yo sabía que estaba escondido mirando. Lo conocía muy muy bien a mi marido. Me hubiese gustado decir la verdad peor no podía.

La historia del padre adoptivo como él había dicho, era mucho más creíble.

Volví al salón con unas bebidas y galletas junto a Jasper. Este me sonrió y yo mire hacia mi mochila buscando las cosas para poder hacer el trabajo.

-tu padre es... algo raro -.

Mordí mi labio y le mire.

-no es raro es diferente -.

"y es mío. MIO" -.

Jasper asintió dado por cerrado el tema.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y yo cruce mis piernas como los indios. Dejamos las cosas en la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a los sofás y nos pusimos hacer el trabajo.

Había que hacer una lista de personajes con la descripción de cada unos de ellos. Nosotros habíamos elegido a Romeo y Julieta, era una buena obra pero en lo personal periferia a hamlet.

El trabajo lo terminamos muy rápido, era muy fácil. Los dos habíamos leído la obra más de una vez, y ya sabíamos sus personajes, donde se desarrollaba, y como terminaba. ¿quién no sabía cómo terminaba Romeo y Julieta?, seguro algún idiota con retraso mental.

Se hiso de noche y nosotros seguíamos hablando, hasta que su móvil sonó. El atendió y luego de hablar unos minutos colgó.

-disculpa Judith debo irme -.

Se excuso.

Me levante junto a él y tomo sus cosas.

-no hay problema -sonreí- mañana nos vemos en clases -.

-claro el sonriendo -.

Le acompañe hasta la puerta y un coche le estaba esperando. Se subió y el coche se marcho, al hacerlo cerré la puerta y me gire.

Allí estaba Troy, mirándome sin excreción en su rostro.

**(Pov Anny)**

No había dicho nada desde que salí del instituto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente.

Hannival me miraba, lo sabía, pero no decía nada.

Cuando salí mis compañeras fueron corriendo hacia mi "padre" adoptivo, y él le sonrió. LES SONRIÓ. Preguntándole si eran mis compañeras.

Tuve que respirar muy hondo, como lo estaba en este momento.

Al llegar me baje del coche y entre hacia la casa sin decir nada. Me senté en el salón y mire hacia delante.

-ven anny -. La voz ronca de Hannival me llamo pero lo ignore-.

El se acerco hacia mí y tomándome del brazo me levanto del sofá mirándome.

-¿qué te ocurre? -.

Me encogí de hombros y mire hacia otro lugar. El respiro hondo y comenzó a caminar, entro en el baño y me soltó.

Comenzó a llenar a la bañera cuando estuvo llena puso espuma, y volvió hacia mí. Quito la chaqueta del uniforme, la corbata, la camisa mi sujetador. También quito mi falda y mi ropa interior, las medias y los zapatos. Desato mi pelo y me tomo en brazos metiéndome en la bañera.

Cogió una esponja y comenzó a bañarme.

Suspire y mire hacia delante.

Levante mi mano haciendo que chocara en el agua y la misma salpicase.

-anny quédate quieta -.

Hice lo mismo pero con más fuerza.

-que te quedes quieta -.

-NO, NO NO -.Y comencé a patalear en el agua.

La mano de Hannival impacto en mi cara y comencé a llorar. Me quede quieta mientras lloraba y él me terminaba de bañar.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hola: Me he dado cuenta que los capítulos 26 y 28 son los mismos. He buscado los capítulos correctos, pero por el momento, no los encuentro. Apenas los encuentre los arreglare. Saludos. **_

_**Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Durante todo el día no dijo nada, solo se metió en la habitación suya, esa con los ordenadores y yo terminé mis deberes, hasta me hice mi propia cena, él no salía de allí.

Me acerqué hacia la habitación cuando salió y estaba en la ducha, me senté en la cama y dejé la cena que le había hecho a un lado sobre una bandeja.

Cuando salió una toalla rodeaba su cadera, estaba mojado y fumando, se quitó la toalla y miré mis manos, se puso su boxer y se acostó en la cama.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- susurré-.

-No- su voz estaba ronca, fumaba y miraba hacia el techo-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Me quité la ropa despacio y la dejé caer al suelo, me solté el cabello y lo miré.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-¿Quien?-.

-Ese chico, lo he estado mirando, y te miraba mucho, se fija en tu boca cuando hablas-.

-No me gusta, hemos estado haciendo un trabajo-.

-Él es normal-.

-Tú también lo eres-.

-Nena, soy de todo menos normal- termina su cigarro y lo apaga en el cenicero-.

Me mira fijo y no sé dónde mirar, no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que es él y solo él y que no hay nadie que me pueda hacer sentir lo que él me hace sentir.

-Duérmete- su voz en un sonido ronco y bajo-.

-No- digo firme-.

-No me tientes-.

-Eso es lo que quieres, necesitas hacerlo y quiero que lo hagas-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Miro por todos lados y veo el cable del cargador del móvil, lo doblo en dos partes y se lo doy, me muevo despacio y pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, me apoyo sobre mis talones sobre la cama de rodillas y de espaldas a él.

-¿Me hablas en serio?- su voz ha cambiado ahora es más baja y oscura-.

-Si- cierro los ojos porque sé que va a doler pero él lo necesita y en cierto modo yo también-.

El primer golpe duele, es en mi trasero pica, y el segundo es más fuerte, mierda debía haber elegido otra cosa ese plástico me duele, me pica intensamente y sigue y sigue y sigue, pierdo la cuenta de cuantas veces me da con ese cable y me quejo, no ha cambiado de lugar, me ha dado en el trasero.

Me tira del pelo y echo la cabeza atrás, le miro y su respiración es entre cortada.

Gimo cuando me sienta de espaldas a él sobre su cadera.

El está de rodillas justo detrás de mí, en la misma postura que yo noto su erección sobre mi trasero sobre donde me acaba de marcar y gimo otra vez.

Su mano se agarra a mi cuello y a penas puedo respirar.

Me levanta sin esfuerzo y me deja caer sobre él, lo tono profundo y fuerte, intento gemir pero su agarre no me lo permite me mueve rápido y duro tanto que siento que me desquebrajo pero me gusta tanto, mis uñas se clavan en las piernas de él y él gime también en un sonido gutural y alto, me corro como hasta ahora no había recordado hacerlo, me gusta hacerlo de esta manera, mi respiración se acelera, dios no puedo ni siquiera hablar, no puedo decir nada, me desvanezco pero vuelvo a llegar al orgasmo y esta vez duele un poco y me gusta me encanta, tira de mi pelo y eleva su cadera, Cristo ahora si está hasta el fondo, grito y lloro pero no por el dolor, por el placer y noto como se corre en mi. Cierro los ojos e intento retomar la compostura pero me resulta muy difícil.

Me dejo caer hacia adelante bajo la mullida cama y solo puedo escuchar el latido de mi propio corazón y mi respiración.

Me gira para mirarme a la cara, él está igual que yo y sus mejillas bajo sus tatuajes están algo rojas, lo abrazo y lo atraigo hacia mí, le beso profundamente.

-Cuando vas a entender que no hay nadie excepto tu- murmuro a penas sin voz-.

Él cierra los ojos y traga en seco, me vuelve a besar, me gusta cuando me besa, hace que todo a mí alrededor desaparezca.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba tan enfadad, en la cena no había dicho nada, y no había dejado de llorar.

-Come-.

-No- susurro-.

-Ya dime que pasa-.

-¿PORQUE LES SONRIES?-.

Siento que voy a explotar, él arruga la frente y da un sorbo

a su copa de vino con total pasividad.

-¿A quiénes?-.

-A MIS COMPAÑERAS-.

-Por ser tus compañeras-.

-QUIEREN ESTAR CERCA DE TI-.

-Anny eso les pasa a todas, no pasa solo con tus compañeras-.

-NO QUIERO QUE PASE-.

-Anny... -.

-ANNY NADA-.

-Deja de gritar-.

Se levanta y se me encoge el pecho.

-Te quiero a ti niña celosa-.

Sus manos me cogen por sorpresa y me besa en los labios furioso, cierro los ojos y gimo, quiero pegarle por sonreír a mis compañeras "ERES MIO HANNIVAL MÍO".

Me sienta sobre la mesa y saltan todas las copas cayendo gimo otra vez sobre sus labios y me acuesta sobre el mantel sus manos son fuertes y tiene tatuajes en ellas, me muerdo el labio deseosa porque me toque y así lo hace, me arranca la camiseta de un tirón.

-Te amo- susurro-.

Él sonríe y me coge los pechos, me encojo y le sujeto del pelo con mi mano... lo quiero tanto...


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estábamos en el salón de casa con Hannival. También estaban Judith y troy. Ambas estábamos sentadas sobre las piernas de nuestros maridos haciendo nuestros deberes. Algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, no eran bastante difícil.

Hannival estaba hablando con Troy de algo que no entendía, solo esos dos lo entendían.

Sentí la mano de Hannival acariciando mi pierna. Mordí fuerte mi labio y el subió un poco mas comenzando acariciar mi muslo. Deje caer el lápiz que tenía sobre mi mano.

El no dejaba de hablar con Troy, yo mire hacia la mesa mordiendo más fuerte y más fuerte mi labio al sentir las yemas de los dedos de Hannival sobre mi ropa interior.

-haz tus deberes Anny -.

La voz de Hannival sonó jodidamente ronca, apenas asentí y cogí de nuevo el lápiz. De nuevo sentí los dedos de Hannival sobre mi ropa interior.

Sujete fuerte el lápiz y el retiro sus dedos.

Miraba fijamente la mesa, sin decir nada. Estaba sonrojada, lo sabía.

El me abrazo fuerte por la cintura y me concentre de nuevo en los deberes que tenía que hacer.

Suspire y termine rápido los ejercicios que me faltaban.

-termine y mire a Hannival -.

Este cogió la hoja mirándola fijamente durando un tiempo. Asintió y dejo la hoja sobre la mesa.

-muy bien -.

Sonreí y lo mire.

-yo también termine Judith.

Troy hiso lo mismo que Hannival, cogió la hoja y asintió después de verlos.

**(Pov Judith)**

Sonreí y mire hacia troy, este dejo la hoja de las matemáticas en la mesa y lo abrace fuerte por el cuello.

Fuera llovía mucho mucho.

-¿podemos jugar? Anny.

Troy miro a Hannival, y Hannival y miro a Troy. Yo mire a Anny y esta me miro.

Las dos miramos a nuestros maridos y estos asintieron a la vez.

-yo quiero ir al cine -

Sonreí y mire a Troy.

-SIIIII, A VER A LOS BICHOS AMARILLOS -Grito Anny-.

Reí y ruedo mis ojos.

-se llaman minions al escuchar.

-al cine, al cine, al cine -.

-SIIII fuerte a troy mirándolo.

Este respiro hondo.

-vale troy y hannival.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Allí estábamos comprando las entradas para ver _Gru, mi villano favorito_, estaba emocionada.

Me quedo mirando a Judit, la tomo de la mano y entramos las primeras a dentro.

Pasados unos minutos ellos están a nuestro lado cargados con palomitas y chocolatinas.

Cojo un cubo de palomitas y miro la película que va a comenzar como un puñado de palomitas y miro atenta a la pantalla pero no pasan ni dos minutos cuando la mano de Hannival está en mi pierna, paro de masticar y miro a Troy algo avergonzada al otro lado de Hannival, Judit mira la película y come chocolatinas.

-MINIONS!- grita ella y toda la sala dice un "shhhh" general que no le ha gustado nada a Troy-.

Me sonrojo y miro al frente, la mano de Hannival me acaricia y me pone cada vez más nerviosa.

Su mano corre mi ropa interior, lo miro y parece de lo más tranquilo.

"No se atreverá"-.

Sus dedos me rozan y jadeo pero me tapo la boca con mi mano derecha, le miro y él sigue mirando al frente.

Cierro las piernas y me mira serio y fijo, me sonrojo y retira sus dedos de entre mis piernas.

"Me lo hará pagar... seguro"-.

**(Pov Judit)**

Cuando termina la película veo que fuera hay minions en peluches.

-Troy- le dijo y señalo el muñeco-.

Él se acerca y el hombre que los vende se queda rígido al verle, la reacción clásica.

Deja una cantidad generosa de dinero sobre la mesa y el vendedor le da uno de los muñecos, lo abrazo y extiendo mis manos hacia él, me toma en brazos y beso su cuello.

-¿Donde quieres ir ahora?-.

Ahora mismo Troy es moldeable, puedo pedirle la luna y él la bajará para mí, me gusta cuando está atento a mí.

-A cenar-.

-Vale ¿dónde?-.

-Podemos ir al burguer-.

Hace una mueca, no sabía que no le gustaban las hamburguesas.

-SIIII SIIII-.

Anny está sobre los hombros de Hannival con otro peluche.

Hannival camina con ella hacia el burguer y Troy le sigue.

Cuando entramos nos sentamos y pedimos nuestros menús infantiles.

Troy pide una botella de agua y mira a su alrededor asqueado.

"No volveremos a ir"-.

Hannival pide vino.

"¿cómo va a haber vino en este sitio?"-.

Así que opta por una Coca-Cola y patatas fritas.

-¿Por qué no comes?- murmura Anny-.

-Porque... no me gusta- dice hannival-.

-¿Por qué?- decimos las dos a la vez-.

Hannival mira a Troy y este suspira.

-Estos restaurantes están sucios, me niego a comer en un sitio sucio-.

Anny arruga la frente y va a decir algo pero niego con la cabeza y se calma.

Cuando acabamos nos despedimos hasta mañana que habrá clase.

Me subo en los brazos de Troy y nos vamos al coche.

Hoy ha sido una bonita tarde.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 32**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Estaba cansada, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Hannival me había subido a su cadera y yo había enredado mis piernas en ellas. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y hacia un gran esfuerzo para no quedarme dormida.

Lo abrazaba, pero en mi mano tenía el peluche que él me había comprado el bicho amarillo, y el cubo de palomitas con los dibujos de la película. En mi muñeca tenia atada el hilo de un globo en forma de corazón que me había comprado cuando salimos del cine.

Entramos en el piso y todo estabas a oscuras. No sabría si mañana me levantaría para ir a clases, seguro que no. Le diría que me quería quedar a dormir.

Camino hasta la habitación que él me había hecho, yo no quería dormir allí pero según el aun seguía con el "destierro"-.

Prendió la luz de mi habitación y camino hasta la cama dejándome en ella.

Corto el hilo del globo y este fue volando hasta que quedo pegado en el techo. Quito el cubo y el muñeco dejándolo sobre el suelo.

Llevo sus enormes y tatuadas manos hasta mis zapatos quitándolos. Lo mismo hiso con mis medias, y el vestido que llevaba. También quito mi sujetado y mi ropa interior.

Tenía mis ojos entre abierto pero a un así lo miraba.

El me miraba fijo, y un brillo en sus ojos pude notar.

Llevo sus manos hasta mis piernas acariciándola, sonreí.

El acaricio mi muslo, y si, ahora comencé abrir mis piernas cerrando mis ojos.

Acaricio mi sexo, y gemí. Introdujo sus dedos en mi sexo y gemí mas alto, movió sus dedos y arquee mi espalda jadeando sonoramente.

Me masturbaba con maestría, como el solo sabía hacerlo.

Sujete las sabanas de la cama con mucha fuerza y alce mi cadera... Quería más… Mucho más.

Sentía como llegaría en cualquier momento, pero el retiro sus dedos. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire. Hannival sonreía.

Quería mi orgasmo.

Pero él se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada.

-puedo tocarte donde y cuando quiera Anny -dijo el antes de salir por la puerta -debes entenderlo -.

Cerró la puerta y yo abrace fuerte la almohada y enterré mi rostro en ella comenzando a llorar.

-no es justo -susurro.

**(Pov Judith)**

Habíamos vuelto a casa con Troy y no tenia sueño. Quería jugar y comer más chocolates. Mucho mucho más.

-Judith -dijo Troy –es hora de dormir -.

-NOOOOOO! ES HORA DE JUGAR -.

Me reí y comencé a correr alrededor de la mesa con mi muñeco nuevo que lo abraza muy fuerte para que no se me escapara -.

-ven aquí -.

Troy estaba cansado, lo podía notar en su voz pero yo no.

-ve a dormir -le dije mientras me subía sobre la mesa y comenzaba a dar saltos -veré la televisión -.

-BAJA DE ALLÍ AHORA MISMO -.

-NO -.

Troy me sujeto de las piernas y me dejo en el suelo con mucha facilidad.

-MALA NIÑA -.

Me grito de nuevo y me inclino sobre la mesa comenzando a azotarme en el trasero. Dolía, pero peor era cuando quitaba mi ropa.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y mordí mi labio.

-A DORMIR -.

Me levante de la mesa y sobe mi trasero con mis manos mirándole.

-¿puedo dormir contigo? -.

-no -.

Sentí como los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y me gire corriendo hacías las escaleras y subiendo las mismas. Me encerré en mi habitación y me tumbe en la cama llorando.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Al día siguiente desperté algo cansada por tanto llorar.

Troy estaba en la puerta mirándome.

No quise que me ayudase a vestir, lo hice yo sola antes de que se me acercase y no dije nada cuando llegamos al instituto. Me fui junto a Jasper que estaba fumando en la puerta.

-Hola señor- le dijo a Troy-.

-Hola- la voz de troy era gélida-.

-¿Como está?-.

-Bien ¿y tu muchacho, fumas?-.

-Sí señor, una mala costumbre-.

-Entiendo-.

Los miro sin saber qué coño están haciendo porque se intercambian las miradas rápidamente.

-Cuidaré de su hija-.

Troy me mira y yo miro mis zapatos.

-Si... cuida de ella, es una joven desobediente a veces-.

-No lo creo-.

La mano de Jasper rodea mi brazo y Troy nos recorre con la mirada.

-Me molan sus tatuajes señor-.

-Gracias muchacho, tu pareces tan joven-.

-Gracias... tengo la edad de su hija señor-.

-Si...- me mira fijo y serio, se da media vuelta y se va-.

¿Porque tengo la sensación de haber hecho algo mal?.

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando miro a Judit está seria mirando a una hoja en blanco y se pasa así todo el día.

Salimos de clase y me acerco apartando a mis "compañeras" de clase, dos de ellas quieren venirse a casa, ni muerta.

Me subo en el coche y suspiro. Hannival no ha salido, está fumando y mirando al frente.

-Una vieja amiga vendrá a darte clases-.

-¿Vieja amiga?-.

-Sí, su nombre es Alice-.

-Entiendo- susurro-.

-No te preocupes ella es diplomada en literatura, te ayudará con esa materia-.

-Vale...-.

Abrazo a Hannival que está conduciendo y beso los tatuajes de su cuello, él sonríe y yo sonrío porque me gusta como sonríe.

Al llegar una mujer alta de pelo corto saluda con un abrazo a

Hannival y yo solo repito en mi cabeza "vieja amiga vieja amiga vieja... AMIGA".

Cuando pasamos está todo limpio y organizado.

-Oh eres la mejor de las mejores con esto de ordenar- le dice Hannival a Alice-.

-gracias señor-.

Se agacha para mirarme fijo.

-¿Empezamos con las clases Anny?-.

Miro a Hannival y el asiente.

Asiento mirando a Alice.

Veo como mi marido se mete en su despacho y suspiro.

Ahí vamos... otra clase insufrible.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Respire hondo mirando a Alice, ella no dejaba de mirar hacia Hannival "discretamente" Este estaba sentado en un sofá en la sala leyendo un periódico.

-¿has entendido Anny? -.

Ella intento ser buena, pero podía notar como hervía de celos, y de rabia.

-si -le conteste secamente.

-ahora puedes hacer estos ejercicios tú sola -.

-ahora puedes levantar el culo de esa silla e irte por esa puerta -le conteste con la misma voz "dulce" y con una sonrisa que ella había usado.

-ANNABETT -

Al escuchar el grito de Hannival ambas nos levantamos de un salto, mire hacia el y antes de que dijera algo me di media vuelta y salí corriendo del piso hacía la calle.

No me gustaba Alice, y no quería volver a verla nunca.

Ella quería a mi marido, y no quería a nadie cerca que quisiera a Hannival.

Corrí más fuerte por la calle al escuchar como Hannival me llamaba, cerré mis ojos sin dejar de correr y di vuelta en una esquina chocando con alguien, sentí como me iba a caer pero unas manos me sujetaron de los brazos.

Abrí mis ojos y allí había un policía.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? -.

Parpadee algunas veces al mirarlo, era joven, y se podría decir que era guapo. Yo me quede callada y quieta. Hannival siempre me los policías eran malos.

-yo...-murmure y apareció Hannival.

-¿algún problema? Hannival.

El policía me soltó mirando fijamente hacia el por varios segundos.

-¿usted es pariente? -.

-soy su padre -dijo el sujetamente del brazo -se ha escapado -.

El policía me miro, y asentí leve en modo de confirmación-

-siendo así, buenas tardes -.

-buenas tardes contesto Hannival haciendo más presión en mi brazo.

**(Pov Judiht)**

Estaba aburrida. Desde que volví del instituto no había vuelto hablar con Troy, el se encerró en el cuarto de los ordenadores dejándome sola.

Hoy el día había sido divertido, Jasper no se había despegado de mi lado, es más me dijo que podríamos salir los cuatros. Anny, yo, él y un amigo de él.

Acepte, pero por el solo hecho de ver la cara de anny al enterarse y la cara de Hannival, sería divertido.

Pensé en irme por ahí pero lo deje a un lado. A un recordaba la última vez que me fui ... y las cosas que pasaron.

Mire hacia la TV pero sin ver nada en realidad.

Suspire y me tumbe en el sofá al mismo que troy entraba en el salón.

El camino a mi lado y se sentó a mi lado. El sofá era grandísimo y yo quedaba muy pequeña en el, pero Troy quedaba perfecto. El era perfecto.

-Judith -.

Mordí mi labio al escuchar su voz ronca y profunda. Era tan sexy.

-¿sii...?-.

-a partir de hoy dormirás conmigo -.

-¿hablas enserio? -me senté en el sofá y sonreí.

-sí.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwww -lo abrace fuerte fuerte -.


	35. Chapter 35

_**CAPITULO 35**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Hannival, él me miraba serio y callado, acababa de bañarme y estábamos en su cama.

Sabía que quería hablar conmigo y dejé que me bañase, eso le relajaba más a él que a mí.

-Ella es una buena maestra- dijo finalmente-.

Negué.

-Quiere ser follada por mi marido-.

-Seamos claros Anny, no es la única, y yo tengo muy claro con quien quiero estar-.

-Eso no te servirá esta vez, ella te mira como si quisiera... volver, como si ya hubiese estado contigo-.

-Lo estuvimos, hace mucho tiempo, era sumisa mía-.

-Ah...-.

"Bien, responde algo más original o se cabreará"-.

-Anny...-.

-¿Crees que me siento cómoda con una ex tuya a mi lado?-.

-No pero...-.

-No la quiero en mi casa-.

Me levanté de sus piernas.

-Arréglalo-.

-Anny no me hables así-.

-Estoy muy enfadad contigo Hannival, muy muy muy enfadada ahora me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches-.

Mi voz era suave, salí de su habitación y cerré la puerta, me metí en mi habitación y eché el pestillo.

**(Pov Judit)**

Troy estaba súper concentrado con su ordenador mirando fijamente a su pantalla con muchos colores, movía sus dedos rápidos sobre el teclado.

Suspiré y miré a mi muñeca sobre mis piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- susurré-.

-Estoy intentando conseguir información para Hannival sobre alguien en concreto-.

-Aaaaaaah!- grité-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-HAN UN BICHO DEBAJO DE LA CAMA-.

-¿COMO?-.

-UNA ARAÑA-.

-ARAÑA!-.

Troy gritaba y pensé que él también tenía miedo pero comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Sonreí cuando le escuché reír, era la primera vez.

-Judit es solo una araña, mañana la mataré-.

-Vale- susurré-.

Le abracé por la cadera y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Y esta noche no haremos eso?-.

-¿Eso?- dejó de teclear pero seguía mirando la pantalla-.

-Si- susurré y me sonroje-.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

Cerró el ordenador y me miró fijo y por un largo tiempo.

-Eso es... eso, cuando me besas y entonces me tocas...-.

Estaba sonriendo.

-No Judit- besó mi mejilla- no quiero que me pongas la cara de Jasper mientras tenemos sexo-.

Dejó el portátil sobre el suelo y se giró dándome la espalda, acostado en la cama.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Duérmete-.

-¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así, pensar que me toca otro?-.

Se giró para mirarme en silencio.

-Vale... buenas noches Troy-.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui fuera hacia el sofá, quería ver la tele.


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

**(Pov Judith)**

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en mi habitación de un lado a otro pensando en Troy, yo solo lo quería a él. A nadie más. No podía entender como no lo entendía, era la verdad.

Suspire y me deje caer en la cama mirando el techo que tenia pintadas unas hadas con sus varitas.

Yo quería estar con Troy, él era el único... nunca nunca nunca pero nunca haría lo que él dijo.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación. Camine despacio por el pasillo, no se escuchaba nada.

¿Troy estaría en casa?. Esperaba que sí.

Baje despacio las escaleras de casa, y camine hacia la cocina. Troy estaba allí mirando fijamente la luz de su portátil con la luz apagada.

Lo mire por un largo tiempo en silencio y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Me acerque despacio hacia él, y tape sus ojos con mis manos mientras él estaba concentrando mirando no se qué. Pensé que se enfadaría pero no. No hiso ningún movimientos.

-¿quién soy? evitando de reír.

-Ángela contesto el después de varios segundos en silencio.

Mordí mi lengua para no gritarle, pero en vez de eso suspire.

-si... no muy convencida -.

-¿qué haces allí?, ven aquí ahora mismo antes de que mi esposa aparezca -.

Entre abrí mis labios riéndome y me senté sobre sus piernas.

-¿dónde has estado cielo? -.

-buscándote -susurre y acerque mi boca a la de el besando sus labios.

Sentí la mano de troy sobre mi pierna, comenzó a acariciarla mientras subía mi vestido.

-tu esposa se ha ido -murmure riendo y bese su cuello.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero a él parecía gustarle.

-aprovechemos el momento -.

El cerró su portátil y me sentó sobre la mesa abriendo mis piernas. Lo abrace por el cuello sin dejar de besarle en los labios. La mano de Troy desagarro mi ropa interior y sus dedos fueron hacia mi sexo.

-esto será rápido nena -me dijo en un gruñido.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi trasero, y gemí todo lo fuerte que pude al sentir su miembro por completo en mi sexo. Lo sujete con fuerza de la camisa al mismo tiempo que el quitaba mi vestido con unas de sus manos, acerco su boca a mis pechos mordiéndolos, chupándolos y dejando marcas en el mientras embestía.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como un calor se apoderaba de mi, entre abrí mis labios llegando al orgasmo.

Escuchando como troy lazaba un gruñido gutural al mismo tiempo que su semilla llenaba mi interior.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me había aburrido de estar encerrada. Yo sabía que hannival ya no traería más a Alice. No quería a nadie cerca de él, él era solo mío. Era mi marido. MIO. MIO.

Quite el pestillo de la habitación. Salí y camine por el pasillo. Se escuchaba algunas cosas, me asome al salón y allí estaba Hannival con sus cosas cuando tatuaba. Porque él sabía hacer tatuajes.

Muchos de sus tatuajes se lo había hecho el mismo. Se veía sexy, no tenia camisa y podía ver los tatuajes que tenia sobre su cuello y su torso, su cabello estaba despeinado, y fumaba.

Puse mis manos en su espalda y me acerque hacia él, Hannival no levantaba de la vista. La tenía clavada en esa máquina que usaba para hacer tatuajes.

-hola -susurre mientras lo miraba -me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje -.

El levanto la misma clavando sus ojos en los míos.

-¿usted los hace? -.

Hannival me miro por varios segundos hasta que hablo.

-posiblemente, ¿qué tatuaje quieres? -.

-el nombre de mi marido en el interior de mi muslo -.

El medio sonrió mirándome fijamente.

-ah...-mordí mi labio -pero tengo un problema -.

-¿y cuál es? -.

-que no tengo dinero -susurro.

-es un problema -susurro él con su voz ronca -.

-si -mordí más fuerte mi labio -¿hay alguna de arreglarlo? -.

Hannival elevo ambas cejas sin dejar de mirarme.

-posiblemente -.

Mordí mi labio sonriendo y me arrodille delante de él.

-¿y cuál sería esa manera? -.

-descúbrelo tu niña -.

Sonreí y acerque mi mano acariciando su miembro por arriba de su pantalón. El gruño y desabroche el mismo bajándolo junto a su boxer.

Lo miraba fijamente. Acerque su miembro a mi boca y deslice mi lengua por su glande. El sujeto mi cabello con fuerza mientras introducía su miembro en mi boca, y deslizaba la lengua por el mismo. Sentí el agarre de hannival con más fuerza, y retire mi miembro de su boca deslizando mis dientes por él, capture entre mis labios su glande succionándolo con fuerza y lo volví a introducir por completo en mi boca siempre mirándolo fijamente.

Hannival gruñía roncamente sujetando mi cabello. Escuche como llego al orgasmo, y como su sabor inundo mi boca. Lo saboree por completo limpiando su lengua con mi lengua.

Retire su polla de mi boca y arregle su ropa con mis manos. Sentí como acaricio mi cabello mientras sus ojos miraban los mismos fijamente.

-te has ganado ese tatuaje niña dijo él con la voz ronca.


	37. Chapter 37

_**CAPITULO 37**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo de Troy, eran las cuatro o cinco de la mañana, eso indicaba que mañana no iría al colegio, era un Viernes y no tenía muchas ganas.

Él estaba despierto y yo también. Besé el centro de su torso y él me acarició el pelo muy lento.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Cuando se te va a meter en la cabeza que solo tengo ojos para ti- susurré-.

-Eso nunca va a pasar-.

-Es hora de que pase-.

Le miré y él me estaba mirando fijo y quieto.

-Pase lo que pase, mis días, mis horas y yo misma, soy entera y únicamente tuya, porque no hay otro como tu ni lo habrá jamás-.

-Eso ha sido bonito- me dedicó una sonrisa- y bastante ñoño-.

-Me gusta decirte cosas bonitas-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Sí, porque tú eres bonito-.

-No lo soy-.

-Si lo eres, y eres mío- le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude-.

-Siempre pequeña, siempre seré solo tuyo-.

Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí él me estaba mirando, ya era de día y estaba un poco cansada.

-¿No has dormido?- susurré-.

-Sí, un poco-.

-No quiero ir al colegio-.

-Vale... hoy puedes quedarte en casa-.

-Contigo-.

-Conmigo-.

-En la cama-.

-En la cama...-.

-Sin ropa-.

Escuché como se comenzó a reír.

-Sin ropa-.

-Mmm- murmuré y le acuné el rostro con mis manos besándole-.

Le besé lento al principio y luego más rápido, me gustaba su sabor mucho mucho mucho.

-Contigo todo es diferente- dijo con los ojos cerrados-.

-¿Y es bueno?-.

Me movió rápido debajo de su cuerpo.

-Siempre es bueno contigo niña-.

Asentí y le seguí besando.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me puse el uniforme rápidamente, llegaría tarde.

Hannival estaba dormido en el sofá, sin ropa, tan guapo...

Sonreí cuando le vi.

-Hannival- susurré-.

-Mmmmmm-.

-Hannival- susurré otra vez-.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz ronca-.

-Tengo que ir a clase-.

-Mmmmmmm ese uniforme...-.

Me mira fijo y me sujeta de las caderas, me tiene sobre su cuerpo.

-¿qué le pasa a mi uniforme?- murmuro-.

Me miré intentando buscar algún defecto en él pero nada parecido, todo estaba bien.

-Te queda jodidamente sexy-.

-¿De verdad?- me sonrojé-.

-Si-.

Me acaricia las piernas.

-¿Por qué no te quedas en casa?- me susurra-.

-Porque tengo ir a clase-.

-Quédate conmigo hoy no tengo trabajo, podemos ir... donde tú quieras ir...-.

-¿Entonces podemos ir a la juguetearía?-.

-Vale-.

Sonreí y le abracé.


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPITULO 38**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrace fuerte a mi muñeca mientras Hannival terminaba de vestirme. El abrocho mi vestido que era azul y blanco con muchos volados. Puso mis zapatos de charol negro, y comenzó a peinarme con dos trenzas y lazos en el cabello.

El deslizo unos de sus cigarrillos en sus labios, y comenzó a fumarlo. Cogió mi mano, y salimos del baño caminando hacia el salón.

-¿iremos a la juguetería? -murmure abrazando a mi muñeca.

-si -.

_"wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" _

Salimos del piso y nos subimos en la limusina negra. Hannival me sentó en sus piernas y lo abrace por el cuello besando el mismo. El sonrió y acaricio mi espalda.

Me gustaba mucho el tatuaje que tenía en su cuello. Era un águila, que también le llegaba a su torso, pero con la ropa no se le veía por completo, solo yo se lo podía ver y eso me gustaba mucho.

Llegamos hacia el centro comercial, el abrió la puerta y baje de un soltó riendo.

-anny -

La voz de Hannival hiso que me quedase en mi lugar hasta que el tomo mi mano nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar hacia dentro. Había poca gente, pues era viernes y muchos estaban trabajando o estudiando.

El fumaba y caminaba tranquilo, yo lo mire y sonreí, era muy muy hermoso y solo mío.

Entramos en la juguetería y solté la mano de Hannival corriendo hacia las muñecas. Había muchas y todas eran muy lindas. Tenían vestidos de muchos colores con dibujos, pero había una que me gustaba mucho.

Era de tela, con un vestido rosa y un delantal blanco con flores chiquitas también rosas. Su cabello era rosa y tenía dos coletas con formas de unos corazones.

-quiero esa -murmure.

Hannival llamo a unos de los vendedores y este cogió la muñeca que estaba hacia arriba. Sonreí y algo llamo mi atención, corrí hacia allí y vi los vestidos de princesas. Quería uno.

-hannival -murmure y este estuvo a mi lado al instante én quiero ese vestido -.

El miro el vestido e hiso una mueca.

-anny, ese disfraz es para chicas vulgares que no pueden permitirse uno de verdad -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrace a Clara, y mire hacia el portátil de troy riendo me.

Estaba mirando unos cortos de _Toy Story_, y estaban muy divertidos. El me había dejado verlos, mientras trabajaba en el cuarto de los ordenadores. Estaba en nuestra habitación.

De repente algo salió en medio de la pantalla. Era una ventana con grandes letras amarillas y chicas desnudas. Le di clic, quería saber porque troy tenía eso en su portátil, pero apareció un vídeo. Y después de unos segundos apareció un hombre y una mujer tumbados en una cama, ella abajo y el arriba. Ella hacia ruidos raros... como lo que yo hacía cuando estaba con troy, me tape mi cara con ambas manos y el sonido se hiso más fuerte.

Escuche como el portátil se cerro, y entre abrí mis dedos mirando. Allí estaba troy mirándome serio. Mucho.

-¿qué hacías? -.

-nada -ese video apareció solo-

El respiro hondo y dejo su portátil lejos de mi. Me arrodille en la cama y lo mire abrazando a clara.

-¿por qué tienes eso? -.

-es una publicidad.

-ah...-susurre -troy...-.

El me miro.

-¿por qué nosotros no lo hacemos así? sonroje.

El respiro hondo.

-porque es aburrido -.


	39. Chapter 39

_**CAPITULO 39**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Habían pasado días y seguía pensando en lo que me dijo... no entendía él porque me dijo que era aburrido, con él no es aburrido, nosotros nos divertimos cuando nos besamos y cuando nos acariciamos ¿no?.

Miré a Troy perfectamente sentado y comiendo su plato de verduras al vapor que había preparado.

-¿donde irás hoy?- susurré-.

-Tengo que trabajar, y tú tienes que estudiar para un control-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si... es solo que no entiendo porque me dijiste el otro día que lo que vi era aburrido-.

Asintió y soltó el tenedor.

-Judit, ¿a ti te gusta como lo hacemos?-.

-Si me gusta- me sonrojé- pero a veces también me gustaría que nos abrazásemos y nos diésemos mimos como lo hacían en esa película-.

Los ojos de Troy se abrieron grandes.

-Pero...-.

Me miré las manos esperando a que gritase.

-Bueno podemos... intentarlo- carraspeó- pero no sé si podré-.

-¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos?-.

-Yo... yo... no sé hacer eso-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Respiró hondo.

-Porque no sé hacerlo Judit-.

-Pero tampoco quieres aprender-.

-Eso... está fuera de lugar-.

-No lo está- me levanté- vamos a bañarnos como en las películas-.

-Judith...-.

-Troy- le miré fijo y le cogí la mano despacio- quiero mimarte ¿me dejas?-.

Asintió despacio y se levantó siguiéndome cogidos de la mano.

_"POR FIN ALGO ROMÁNTICO"-._

**(Pov Anny)**

Me paseé por la casa con el vestido que me había comprado

Hannival un vestido grande y largo de princesa, habíamos ido a una tienda donde había trajes para novias y yo elegí el que más me gustó tenía piedras brillantes que hacían juego con mi varita, la que me había regalado Hannival hacía poco.

Él ahora no estaba en casa, había salido a no sé que de negocios.

Yo quería ir con él pero no me dejaba, así que ahora jugaba solita.

Me senté en el sofá y vi el traje con más detenimiento, me gustaba como quedaba.

Me metí en el correo para ver si habían subido el nuevo reparto de grupos en ciencias y si lo habían echo...

-Anny Casannova y...- suspiré al ver que nadie se había querido poner conmigo- Cayo Vulturi- susurré-.

Ese no era mi profesor... ¿IBA A HACER EL TRABAJO CON EL PROFESOR?.

"por sus excelentes notas"- ponía debajo de mi nombre-.

Sonreí, el profesor Cayo era nuevo y era joven y era atractivo, no como Hannival pero era un chico muy guapo y amable.


	40. Chapter 40

_**CAPITULO 40**_

**(Pov Judith) **

Llene la bañera del baño, una vez llena puse espuma, mucha mucha espuma. A mí me gustaba la espuma. Siempre me había gustado.

Camine hacia troy y comencé a quitar su ropa despacio.

Primero su camisa, luego sus zapatos, luego su pantalón y su boxer haciendo que se quede desnudo completamente. Mordí mi labio y mire hacia mis pies quitando mis ropas frente a sus ojos.

Sentía como Troy me miraba fijamente.

Cuando termine de desnudarme, cogí la mano de Troy y juntos caminamos dentro de la bañera. El se sentó, y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre el.

Acerque mi boca hacia la de el besándolo delicadamente en los labios. El correspondió el beso y llevo sus manos a mi cintura sujetándola.

Acaricie su torso tatuado con mis manos. Acaricie sus tatuajes con las yemas de mis dedos recorriendo cada uno de ellos completamente.

Le bese en la mejilla.

Cogí una espuma y puse gel de baño en ella.

No hacía falta palabras, con solo mirarnos bastaba.

Mordí mi labio y deslice la esponja por unos de sus hombros, para luego deslizar la esponja por el brazo tatuado de troy mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro.

Sonreí como una niña buena y le bese el cuello. Bese su cuello repetidamente.

Sentí la mano de troy acariciando mi espalda.

Lo bese nuevamente en los labios y lo abrace fuerte fuerte por el cuello mientras profundizaba el beso.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación, quite el vestido de princesa y deje la varita a un lado.

Me puse unos de mis vestidos, era rosa con muchos volados. Me gustaba mucho, puse mis zapatos y cogí mi mochila saliendo corriendo del piso.

Camine sonriendo por las calles mientras llevaba a la biblioteca. El profesor Cayo me había dicho en el e-mail que me había mandado que me esperaba en la biblioteca donde comenzaríamos con nuestro trabajo.

Llegue, y subí saltado las enormes escaleras de la biblioteca.

Entre y camine despacio sin hacer ruidos. Aquí siempre todo era muy silencioso.

Vi al profesor Cayo sentado al final de una gran mesa en la biblioteca.

Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo tenía suelto. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y a pesar de estar lejos lo sabía. Tenía unos tatuajes, en sus manos y en su cuello.

Mire a mis pies, y camine despacio hacia allí.

-hola -susurre.

-hola anny -Cayo sonrió.

Me senté en la silla, y lo mire.

-¿por qué ha querido hacer el trabajo conmigo? de nuevo.

-nada de usted, trátame de tu -me contesto él mientras sonreía -fue tus buenas notas anny -

Sonreí mirándolo.

-¿empezamos? -.

Asentí.

-está bien -.


	41. Chapter 41

_**CAPITULO 41**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estaba sentada en el sofá haciendo los deberes cuando llamaron a la puerta, enseguida fui y abrí pensando que era Troy, él se había ido a trabajar a no sé dónde.

Pero me sorprendió ver a Hannival, mojado por la lluvia que caía fuera.

-Hola- susurré-.

-Hola- su voz era seria como siempre- ¿Está Troy?-.

-No... se ha ido a un trabajo-.

-¿Le puedo esperar aquí?-.

-Si...-.

Me aparté y él entró, dejó la chaqueta de su traje sobre la barandilla de la escalera y entró al salón, una vez allí se sentó y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Me miró fijo y por un largo tiempo.

-Siéntate niña-.

Me senté a su lado y le miré sin entender.

-¿Conoces a un tal... Cayo?-.

-Cayo... si es nuestro profesor de ciencias naturales-.

-¿has oído a Anny hablar de él?-.

-Un poco, es un buen profesor-.

-Entiendo ¿que decía de ese profesor?-.

-Que era bueno, listo...-.

-¿Algo más?-.

-No- murmuré-.

Respiró hondo y me pareció que estaba nervioso.

-¿Quieres una toalla?-.

-No, gracias, estoy bien-.

No tardó mucho en entrar Troy también mojado.

-Hola- dijo Hannival-.

-Hola- vino enseguida y se sentó entre ambos- ¿pasa algo?-.

-Necesito tu ayuda para buscar información sobre Cayo Vulturi-.

-Vale...- dijo Troy- Judit ¿puedes subir y terminar tus deberes arriba?-.

-Vale- murmuré y besé en la mejilla a Troy, cogí mis deberes y subí las escaleras-.

Pero me quedé escuchando.

_"-¿qué pasa con ese tío?- dijo Troy-._

_-No lo se... no me gusta, pasa tiempo con Anny haciendo __un trabajo-._

_-No me jodas... ¿es un crío?-._

_-No es un profesor-._

_-Entiendo...-._

_-Es listo y sensible, un hombre de estudios por lo que se-._

_-Vale no te preocupes ya me encargo yo-._

_-Vale, ahora tengo que ir a recogerla-._

_-Pregúntale-._

_-Lo haré-._

_-Te llamo en un rato con todo lo que tenga-."_

¿Qué pasaba entre Anny y ese hombre?.

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando levanté la cabeza de mi libro Hannival estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, llamando la atención como siempre.

-¿Ese es tu padre?- dijo el profesor Cayo-.

-Si...- murmuré-.

-Se ve bastante sobreprotector-.

-Lo es-.

-¿Crees que debo presentarme?-.

-Sin duda, debes hacerlo es un hombre bastante...-.

-¿Antiguo?-.

-Si-.

-Vale-.

Cayo se levantó y Hanival lo miró como si fuese un insecto al cual debía aplastar en cualquier momento.

Suspiré y me acerqué a él, no le dijo nada al profesor, me cogió de la mano y enseguida salimos fuera-.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42**

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival no decía nada. Solo miraba al frente mientras estaba conduciendo, estaba enfadado y no entendía el porqué. No había hecho nada de malo.

Mire por la ventana del coche. Llovía muy fuerte, y todas las personas corrían para no mojarse.

-¿por qué haces el trabajo con tu profesor? -.

Su voz sonó helada. Mordí mi labio, gire despacio mi cabeza y lo mire.

-porque tengo muy buenas notas y el quiere ayudarme -susurre.

Respiro hondo.

-entiendo -.

-¿pasa algo?

-no quiero que estés cerca de él -.

-pero ¿por qué?, solo estudiamos -.

-porque yo lo digo -.

-eso no es una respuesta -.

-lo es cuando yo lo digo -.

Bufe y me cruce de brazos.

-pues le seguiré hablando -.

-¿qué has dicho?-.

-no vuelvas a contestarme nunca más -.

-no vuelvas a contestarme nunca más bajito imitando la voz de Hannival -.

-anny...-.

Lo mire.

Hannival me cruzo la cara de un cachetazo. Me tapo mi cara con mis manos, la mejilla me dolía y me picaba.

**(Pov Judith)**

-judith -.

Salí de mi castillo que había hecho con sabanas y unas sillas, junto a Clara en mitad de la habitación.

-¿has hecho tus deberes? -.

-casi todos -sonreí.

El me miro negando con su cabeza.

-luego los termino .

Troy camino hacia la cama y se sentó en ella.

-ven aquí -.

Abrace a Clara y me acerque hacia el mirándolo.

-quiero que me digas la verdad -.

-¿sobre qué? .

-sobre anny, ¿qué te ha dicho sobre Cayo? -.

Mire hacia el techo mordiendo fuerte mi labio.

-pues... nada -.

-te he dicho que quiero la verdad -.

Respire hondo.

-que es bueno e inteligente .

-¿qué más? -.

Negué rápido, y salí corriendo de la habitación. Yo no sabía nada de nada, no sabía nada.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo escuche como Troy hablaba por teléfono.

_"-marica el investigado, el tipo está limpio. Tiene a un padre medio muerto en un hospital, su madre muerta, sin hermanos, ni hijos, ni esposas ó hablando mal, igual habla con tu cría" -._

Suspire, mejor hablaba con Anny.


	43. Chapter 43

_**CAPITULO 43**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando llegamos a casa no me habló, se sentó en el sofá y señaló mi habitación.

Poco después entró y dejó una bandeja de comida sobre mi cama mientras yo estaba en la ducha, al salir la vi.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama, hice a un lado la comida y la dejé en el suelo.

Me tumbé en la cama y no pude evitar llorar, no sabía que le pasaba no sabía que le estaba pasando ni porque me trataba así.

Me ovillé en la cama y cerré los ojos intentando dormir pero no pude.

Escuché como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Me levanté y me asomé al pasillo allí Hannival estaba abriendo la puerta y era Troy.

Corriendo Judit vino hacia mi habitación.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-Nada...-.

-Dime que pasa-.

Entramos en mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

-No sé qué le pasa a Hannival-.

-Yo si lo sé- susurró-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-.

-Está celoso de tu profesor-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es guapo y a ti te parece interesante-.

-Ya es hora de que él sienta celos-.

-Anny, son como adolescentes-.

-Ya pero...-.

-Pero nada, piensa un poco... Hannival puede matar a tu profesor-.

-NO-.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-No me gusta, me gusta estar con él-.

-Entonces te gusta-.

-No... si... no me gusta-.

-¿Dejarías a Hannival por...?-.

-CLARO QUE NO-.

-Entonces déjaselo claro, porque Troy tiene una carpeta en su ordenador donde dice toda la vida de tu profesor-.

-¿sí?-.

-Sí, y ahora se la está dando a Hannival-.

**(Pov Judit)**

Cuando Troy me llamó enseguida fui con él y lo abracé.

-¿Donde vamos ahora?- dijo mientras conducía-.

-Podemos ir a la biblioteca-.

-¿biblioteca?-.

-Si... nunca has ¿ido?-.

-Pues no, me descargo los libros que quiero leer en el ordenador-.

-¿Y que lees?-.

-Pues... sobre todo libros sobre física y química-.

-¿Te gusta la física y la química?-.

-por eso lo leo pequeña-.

Sonreí al verle.

-Entonces podemos ir a la biblioteca, no te perderás conmigo-.

-No me preocupa perderme- me miró fijo un momento- tengo planes para ti en esa biblioteca-.

Me sonrojé, sabía de sobra a que se refería.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO 44**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando Judith se fue suspire y me levante de la cama, salí de la habitación y camine hacia el salón donde estaría Hannival. Allí estaba sentando en el enorme sofá mirando las noticias.

Me senté a su lado y lo abrace.

El no hiso nada, solo me miro.

Lo mire y le bese en los labios.

Pero tampoco hiso nada.

Lo bese en la mejilla y me senté en sus piernas.

-te amo -susurre.

El acaricio mi cabello.

-te gusta tu profesor -.

Negué rápido con mi cabeza.

-no, me gustas tú -.

Enterré mi rostro en su torso. Y lo abrace fuerte.

-no lo veré más -.

-¿hablas enserio? -.

-si -murmure -no lo veré, no me interesa nadie, solo tu -.

Lo mire y el estaba medio sonriendo.

Me gustaba mucho su sonrisa, era perfecta.

Sonreí y le bese en los labios. Estaba vez el correspondió el beso.

-¿has comido Anny? -.

Negué y lo volví a besar. El sujeto mi cintura y me sentó a su lado.

-ahora comerás -.

Camino hacia la cocina, suspire y mire hacia la TV. Decían muchas cosas que no entendía y salió una publicidad de un acuario

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh-.

-¿por qué gritas anny? -.

Hannival estaba a mi lado.

-QUIERO IR, QUIERO IR -.

Comencé a saltar en el sofá y señale a la TV-

-Al acuario, al acuario í , llamare a judith

**(Pov Judith)**

Con Troy entramos en la biblioteca.

El miraba a su alrededor sorprendido, yo sujete fuerte su mano.

Subimos hacia el segundo piso y caminamos entre los estantes llenos de libros hasta el fondo donde no había nadie, solo unas pequeñas mesas vacías con pocas luces.

Lo mire pero él no me dijo nada, solo me inclino sobre la mesa y abrió mis piernas rasgando mi ropa interior.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio al sentir como los dedos de troy se introducían en mi sexo.

No pude evitarlo y gemí pero un azote en mi trasero hiso que tapara mi boca con mis manos.

-no judith -dijo troy mientras curvaba los dedos en mi interior escucharan -.

Murmuro roncamente mientras movía sus dedos en mi y sentía su polla contra mi trasero.


	45. Chapter 45

_**CAPITULO 45**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Desperté por la mañana y Troy estaba a mi lado, si antes no dormíamos juntos, ahora no podíamos dormir separados. Él ya no tenía pesadillas ni yo tampoco. Me gustaba estar con él.

Me giré entre sus brazos y le besé en la mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos despacio y me miró.

-Hola- susurró con la voz ronca-.

-Hola- besé sus labios-.

-Hoy tenemos que ir a ese sitio...-.

-Si... tenemos que ir-.

Se levantó y vi como se puso la ropa.

-¿Vas a ir desnuda?-.

-Puede-.

-Vístete-.

-Vale vale-.

Quité la sábana de sobre mi cuerpo y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-¿Que quieres?- me susurró-.

-Quiero... un poco de... mimos- murmuré-.

-Vale...-.

Me abrazó pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Me levanté y me puse una camiseta y ropa interior.

-Iré a abrir- dijo saliendo de la habitación-.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba lista, vestida con mi mochila y mi muñeca y mi cantimplora me gustaba mucho el mar.

Cuando Troy abrió me escondí detrás de Hannival que me tomó en brazos.

-¿Estás listo marica?- dijo Hannival-.

-Sí, bueno... Judit se está vistiendo-.

-Vale-.

-¿Quieres un café?-.

-Un Burbon-.

-Burbon- dijo Troy caminando hacia la cocina-.

Hannival me sentó encima de la mesa.

-¿Quieres una galleta Anny?- dijo Troy sirviendo ese líquido que olía raro en dos vasos-.

-No es un perro- dijo Hannival-.

-No lo dije por eso-.

Acercó hacia mí un tarro con forma de rana donde dentro había galletas.

-Estas les gustan a Judit-.

Cogí una y sonreí.

-Gracias- susurré-.

-¿Quieres leche?-.

Negué y comí la galleta viendolos a ellos hablar de cosas que no entendía.


	46. Chapter 46

_**CAPITULO 46**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Entramos en el acuario. Estábamos muy emocionadas.

Las dos nos tomamos de la mano y salimos corriendo. Rabia mucha gente, y todas hablaban diferentes idiomas. Este lugar me gustaba mucho.

Entramos donde estaban los delfines, era todo un túnel de cristal donde se podían ver como los delfines nadaban y jugaban entre ellos.

-esto me gusta -susurro Judith -.

-a mi también -susurre y sonreí.

Había mucha gente y mire a mi alrededor y ellos no estaban.

-¿donde están hannival y troy? -.

Judith se encogió de hombros.

-por ahí fumando -dijo y miro hacia los delfines.

Ella tenía razón, debía estar por allí fumando y hablando de cosas que yo nunca nunca entendía.

Salimos de allí y vimos pingüinos.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH PINGUINOOOOOSSSSSSS -

Judith grito asustada y comencé a reírme. A ella no le gustaba y le tenía mucho mucho miedo.

-te comeraaaaaan -le dije riendo

-noooooooooooooooooooooo -.

Grito y salio corriendo mientras todos nos miraban.

Corrí detrás de ella y le abrase mientras gritaba.

-ya calla -dije riendo -

-jun -se cruzo de brazos.

-es JUM con "M" -.

-es JUNNN

-ES JUMMMMM

-JUNNNNNNNNN

-JUMMMMMMM

**(Pov Judith)**

Salimos de la tienda de recuerdos y ambas con unos peluches de delfines gigantes.

-esto ha sido divertido ella.

-no, los pingüinos estaban de más -.

-claro que no -.

Comenzó a reírse.

-no es gracioso -murmure y abrace fuerte a mi delfín -.

-sí, lo es -.

-JUDITH -.

-ANNY -.

Las dos dimos un salto al escuchar nuestros nombres, nuestros maridos se acercaban hacia nosotras serios y enfadados.

-¿EN DONDE HAN ESTADO? -.

-Mirando a los animales -susurre y mire a mis pies -.

-Mala niña troy y me sujeto del brazo.

-muy mal anny -escuche como le decía hannival a anny y a ella también la sujetaba del brazo.

Mire a troy, este estaba serio.


	47. Chapter 47

_**CAPITULO 47**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-No quería que te enfadases- le susurré a Hannival-.

-Te fuiste-.

-Sí pero solo para ver los delfines-.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-.

-Vale pero no te enfades-.

-Me enfadaré si me tengo que enfadar-.

-Vale- susurré y me senté otra vez recta en el coche, en la parte de atrás estaba Troy y

Judit-.

Miré a Judit y esta me miró a mí, se cruzó de brazos.

Miré a Troy que miraba hacia la ventanilla en silencio estaban enfadados y no había sido para tanto.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Troy le dio la mano a Hannival y se fue con Judit en su coche.

Nosotros entramos en casa.

Hannival se sentó en el sofá.

-Acércate Anny-.

Me acerqué y allí me quitó el vestido y rompió mis bragas, me sonrojé.

Me tumbó boca abajo sobre sus piernas y alejó su mano me dio con la palma de su mano en el trasero y me tensé enseguida, picaba y escocía.

-Para...- susurré, esto era molesto-.

Pero me sujetó con fuerza y siguió dándome hasta que no pude aguantar más y rompí a llorar.

-Ahora ve a tu habitación- dijo encendiendo un cigarro-.

Asentí y me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

**(Pov Judith)**

-Troy...- susurré tras varios minutos de silencio en la comida-.

-¿Que?-.

-lo siento mucho...-.

-Mientes, no lo sientes-.

-Si lo siento porque no quiero que te enfades-.

-Pues estoy enfadado-.

-¿Que harás?- susurré-.

-No haré nada, me iré a mi habitación a dormir porque estoy algo cansado, y tú te irás a la tuya-.

-No...-.

-Si-.

-No por favor yo no tengo pesadillas si estoy contigo-.

-¿Pesadillas?-.

-Si... la mujer rubia de cuero viene a verme cuando estoy sola y no quiero verla-.

-Esa mujer...-.

-Por favor Troy yo no quiero verla-.

-Yo tampoco-.

Me levanté de la mesa y lo tomé de la mano.

-Si estás conmigo no viene, y si viene te abrazo fuerte fuerte fuerte y no te hará nada-.

-Estás muy convencida de eso...-.

-Sí, porque yo te quiero-.

-Ya veo-.

Puso su cara sobre mi vientre y me abrazó fuerte.

Sonreí y le acaricié la espalda.


	48. Chapter 48

_**CAPITULO 48 **_

**(Anny Pov)**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y Hannival estaba guardo unas de mis cosas en una maleta rosa de Barbie.

-levante anny -dijo mientras cerraba la maleta-

Me senté sobe la cama y lo mire.

-¿qué haces? -susurre

-debo ir de viaje -se acerco hacia mí y quito las mantas -tu y Judith vendrán con nosotros.

-wiiiiiiiiiiii -sonreí y me pare sobre la cama abrazándolo.

El me rodeo con su brazo y me llevo hasta el baño.

-no quiero problemas -me dijo serio mirándome -

-no los tendrás -susurre -me portare bien -

-eso espero -.

Me dejo en suelo de la ducha y abrió la misma.

-dúchate, debemos irnos -.

Se giro y salió del baño.

Me duche rápido, me lave el cuerpo y el pelo, cerré el agua y me envolví en una toalla. Al llegar a la habitación estaba mi ropa sobre la cama, me senté en ella y comencé a vestirme, pero la puerta se abrió y entro Hannival.

-lo haces mal anny -dijo el acercándose hacia mí.

Arreglo mi vestido y puso mis medias y zapatos. Me levanto de la cama y peino mi cabello haciendo dos trenzas.

-¿puedo llevar algunos de mis juguetes? -susurre.

-ya he guardado algunos en la maleta -.

Cogió mi mano y salimos de la habitación.

-¿A dónde iremos? -.

-a Florencia -.

-¿iremos en avión? -sonreí -.

-no, iremos en coche -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba jugando con anny y con nuestras muñecas en el asiento trasero del coche mientras Hannival y Troy hablaban de cosas que no entendía.

-estoy aburrida -susurro anny

La mire -.

-yo también y estoy cansada -.

Las dos suspiramos y miramos por la ventana.

Había anochecido, llevábamos un rato en el coche y no llegaba. Solo había carretera y más carretera.

-nos quedaremos allí marica -le dijo Hannival a Troy -mañana seguimos-

-sí, las crías están cansadas -le dijo troy.

Mire hacia delante y era un hotel que estaba en la carretera.

-es vulgar -se quejo Hannival -.

-es mejor que está en el coche -troy le hablo.

Con Anny nos miramos sin entender.

Hannival aparco el coche en frente al hotel y bajo, entro en él y salió a los pocos segundos.

-habitación 24 -le dijo a troy dándole unas llaves -

-baja Judith -troy me hablo y así lo hice.

El me alzo subiéndome a su cadera, enrede mis piernas en ella y con una mano el tomo las maletas, apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de troy y anny estaba igual que yo.

Abrace fuerte a troy mientras este caminaba.


	49. Chapter 49

_**CAPITULO 49**_

**(Pov Judit)**

-Troy- susurré cuando todo estaba apagado-.

-Mmm-.

-¿me estás tocando el pie?-.

-No... Por-.

-Algo me está subiendo por la pierna-.

-No jodas...-.

Me quitó la sábana y encendió la luz.

-CUCARACHA! CUCARACHA!-.

-NO TE MUEVAS QUE LA MATO-.

Pero era demasiado tarde me moví y aquel bicho fue corriendo debajo de la cama.

-ODIO ESTOS PUTOS HOSTALES DE CARRETERA-.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

Troy saltó de la cama y cogió su zapatilla.

-MIERDA AQUÍ ESTÁ TODA SU PUTA FAMILIA-.

-HANNIVAL!- grité- LAS CUCARACHAS SE COMEN A MI TROY!-.

-Shhhhh calla, calla-.

La puerta fue echada abajo y Hannival en bóxer con Anny justo detrás de él entraron en la habitación.

Me tapé la cara y me giré.

-JUDIT TAPATE-.

-Voy en pijama-.

-QUE TE TAPES-.

Me tapé con la sábana.

-¿Que os pasa?- dijo Hannival-.

-Tenemos un nido de cucarachas bajo la cama-.

-Vale pediré otra habitación para vosotros-.

-El recepcionista dijo que no había- susurró Anny-.

-Vale pues... Judit ve con Anny a dormir a la habitación-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Troy y yo vamos a beber algo abajo ¿verdad?-.

-Si- dijo Troy y ya estaba medio vestido-.

Asentí y bajé de la cama, me fui con Anny.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba acostada en la cama con Judit y la miré ella seguía despierta.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? son las tres de la madrugada y están cansados- susurró-.

-¿Crees que están durmiendo juntos?-.

-No...-.

Salté de la cama y Judit me siguió hasta el pasillo una vez allí fuimos hasta el bar y no estaban, volvimos a la habitación donde Judit había salido y ellos estaban allí.

-¿PERO LE HAS ECHADO INSECTICIDA?- gritaba

Troy-.

-SI COÑO PERO SON INMUNES-.

-NO ME JODAS-.

-QUE SI JODER QUE LLEVO YA MEDIO BOTE-.

-PERO LLAMA AL RECEPCIONISTA-.

-QUE ESTÁ DROGADO JODER-.

-PUES TRAE DE ESA MIERDA Y ECHASELAS

A LAS PUTAS CUCARACHAS A VER SI ASÍ SE

MUEREN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ-.

-Troy, me voy al coche a dormir-.

-Vale yo voy con las chicas-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Para ver cómo están joder... para ver cómo están...-.

-Déjalo vamos los dos, dormimos en el suelo-.

-Vale vale-.

-Viejos tiempos-.

-Si...-.


	50. Chapter 50

_**CAPITULO 50**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Con Judith con habíamos levantado, miramos en al suelo y allí estaban Hannival y Troy dormidos en el suelo, con ella suspiramos a la vez al verlos.

Nos levantamos de la cama y fuimos hacia el baño rápido. Allí estaban nuestras ropas, cambiamos y nos peinamos.

Salimos del baño, ellos seguían dormidos en el suelo.

Caminamos a la puerta y salimos por ella mientras ellos dormían.

-tengo hambre -le dije y mire a Judith.

-yo también -.

-podemos...-.

Pero no pudimos terminar de hablar que la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos se abrió de golpe.

Allí estaban Hannival y detrás de el Troy mirándonos serios.

-¿dónde iban? -hablaron los dos a la vez como si fueran gemelos.

-eh...a comer -susurre

Hannival respiro hondo y asintió levemente.

-vayámonos de aquí -dijo troy saliendo junto a Hannival.

Caminamos hacia el coche y allí ellos guardaron las maletas. Subí junto a anny, y al momento subieron ellos.

**(Pov Judith)**

Habíamos llegado a esta ciudad, y Troy y Hannival nos trajeron hasta este restaurante.

Del hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado, troy y hannival los dos tenían trabajo.

Anny había terminado de comer y estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Hannival sabía que dentro de poco se quedaría dormida.

-judith -dijo troy -termina tu comida.

Suspire. Era arroz.

-no me gusta -me queje -

-que termines -.

Respire hondo y de mala gana cogí el tenedor.

No quería comer, esta comida no me gustaba nada de nada.

Abrace a Clara, mi muñeca, y deje el tenedor de nuevo en la mesa, yo no quería comer y no lo haría

-fin del tema -susurre.


	51. Chapter 51

_**CAPITULO 51**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estaba sentada en las piernas de Troy y este estaba leyendo cosas en el ordenador.

-¿volvemos a casa?- susurré-.

-Sí, ya hemos resuelto todo lo que teníamos por resolver-.

-¿Y qué haremos?-.

-No se peque ¿qué quieres hacer?-.

-Pues yo quiero... quiero comer pizza-.

-Vale pues compraremos pizza en llegar-.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Estoy trabajando en algo-.

-Vale... ¿y qué pasa si le doy a este botón?-.

Le di al botón que ponía Supr.

-JUDIT!- gritó Troy y me encogí-.

-Lo siento- susurré-.

Llamaron a su teléfono y lo cogió.

-Es tu padre-.

-Hola paaa- murmuré-.

-Hola mi niña ¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien, volvemos a la ciudad-.

-Vale... ¿quieres cenar en casa?-.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii se lo diré a Troy-.

-Vale, tu hermano Tate ha venido de la universidad y quiere verte-.

-Vale vale- sonreí-.

-Bien, ¿cómo está tu tiempo de casada?-.

-Bien papá, Troy y Hannival son muy amigos-.

-Si hija...-.

-Sí, y también duermen juntos-.

-¿COMO?-.

Troy dejó de teclear y me miró.

-Sí, con nosotras-.

-Esper...-.

Troy me quitó el teléfono.

-Había cucarachas en el hotel, ellas durmieron en la cama y nosotros en el suelo- explicó-.

Asintió pasado unos minutos y colgó.

-Vale pues esta noche tu padre quiere cena-.

-Si...-.

-¿cocinarás tú?-.

-Sí, seguramente ¿por qué?-.

-Porque de tu madre no me fio-.

Tuve que reírme.

**(Anny Pov)**

Jugaba con la muñeca que Hannival me había comprado cuando llegamos a la ciudad. Levante la vista y el estaba leyendo algo.

-¿Qué lees? –susurre.

-trabajo -.

-ah….-.

Lo mire.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo? -.

-ahora no mi niña….-.

-me aburro….

El dejo lo que estaba leyendo sobre el sofá, y se levanto alzándome del suelo.

Sonreí, y lo abrace por el cuello, camino hacia la cama, y me dejo en ella. Lo mire y el se sentó a mi lado comenzando a sacar mi vestido.

-es hora de dormir -.

-pero no tengo suelo -.

-dormiros -.

-no quiero -.

-lo harás -.

Quito mi ropa y me tumbo sobre la cama cubriéndome son las sabanas. Suspire y el se alejo de la cama apagando las luces.


	52. Chapter 52

_**CAPITULO 52**_

**(Anny Pov)**

Me gire sobre la cama dormida y me choque con Hannival. El estaba dormido.

Guié mi mirada por su cuerpo, y solo lo cubría una sabana de la cintura para abajo, podía ver su perfecto torso con sus tatuajes, su rostro relajado y dormido.

Mi móvil sonó, entonces lo tome rápidamente para que no despierte a mi marido. MI MARIDO.

Era judith y me hablaba por whatsapp.

_"Judith: HOLA ANNY_

_Anny: Hola Juddy... ¿estas despierta? _

_Judith: Pues no... soy mi fantasma ._._

_Anny: No me extrañaría..._

_Judith: Jajajaja_

_Anny: :P_

_Judith: :D_

_Anny: Tengo una idea..._

_Judith: Cuenta, cuenta...-._

_Anny: Cuando volvamos a casa le diré a Hannival que me enseñe a boxear, ¿por que no le dices a Troy lo mismo? _

_Judith: *0* Siiiiiiiiiiii...-._

_Anny: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii :33"_

Hannival se movió un poco, deje el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y me gire para mirarlo.

Sonreí.

Era hermoso.

El abrió un poco sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Me acerque a el besándole en los labios.

-Hannival -murmure y le bese en los labios -quiero boxear como lo haces ti -sonreí -.

**(Judith Pov)**

Me senté en la cama esperando a que Troy saliera del baño, hoy volveríamos a casa y teníamos cena con mis padres y troy me enseñaría a boxear.

Sería muy muy divertido.

Nosotras podíamos entrenar con ellos.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" -.

Troy salio del baño con una toalla en su cadera, su cuerpo estaba mojada y goteaba agua.

Entre abrí mis labios y un pequeño gemido salió de mi.

Me tape la cara con ambas manos por la vergüenza, escuche como Troy rio roncamente, y entre abro mis dedos mirando como comenzaba a vestirse.

Era perfecto, y lo mejor de todo era que solo era mío. MIO. MIO. MIO.

-¿qué tienes Judith? -.

-yo...-susurre -QUIERO BOXEAR -Salte de la cama sonriendo.

Troy me miraba sin entender.

-¿boxear?...-.

-sii a mi muñeca -como lo hacen tu y hannnival -.


	53. Chapter 53

_**CAPITULO 53**_

**(Pov Judit)**

-Vale entonces tienes que erguir la espalda- dijo Troy-.

Hice lo que me dijo.

-Puños en posición-.

Los puse.

-Ahora golpea-.

Golpeé hacia las almohadillas que había en sus manos.

-Más fuerte-.

Le hice caso y seguí golpeando hasta que dijo que parase.

Me dio una botella de agua y di un trago.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- susurró-.

-Gracias- sonreí-.

-¿Que quieres hacer?-.

-No se... una ducha-.

-una ducha- repitió-.

-¿No quieres una ducha?-.

Lo escuché reír y le sonreí.

-Claro que si-.

Me lancé a su boca besándole y le abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, clavé mis uñas en su nuca y él gimió en respuesta. Me levantó del suelo y me llevó hacia las duchas del gimnasio.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba cansada, Hannival me había hecho correr por todo el gimnasio y dar vueltas y vueltas una y otra vez.

No entendía que tenía que ver esto con el boxeo pero él estaba sentado fumando como si nada y bebiendo una copa de ese líquido trasparente y que olía a alcohol de curar heridas.

-Otra vez- dijo-.

-No puedo más-.

-otra vez Anny-.

-Pero...-.

-OTRA VEZ- alzó la voz y suspiré-.

Me levanté y fui a correr otra vez, él me miraba desde el sitio oscuro del gimnasio , podía ver los pies en la parte donde estaba la luz y la caída de su pantalón azul oscuro.

Quería parar... estaba cansada... esperaba que esto sirviese de algo.


	54. Chapter 54

_**CAPITULO 54 **_

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival estaba trabajando, y me dio permiso para ir al parque, siempre y cuando volviera temprano, y eso haría. Yo no quería que se enfadase ahora que siempre dormíamos en la misma cama.

Lo quería mucho mucho, yo lo amaba como él me amaba a mí. Éramos el uno para el otro y no existía más que nosotros dos.

Judith no se sentía muy bien cuando la llame, y troy me dijo que se quedaría en casa. Entre en el parque y comencé a caminar.

Era un bonito día.

Comencé a caminar por el parque, y no había muchas gente. No entendía el porqué, pero había poca gente.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a dar saltitos mientras caminaba por un sendero que había en el parque.

El sol brillaba y no había una sola nube en el cielo.

Suspire y di vueltas por el parque varias veces.

Fui a los columpios pero me aburría mucho, me fui de allí y camine y camine por el parque.

Yo sabía que Hannival me había puesto guardaespaldas, pero me hacia la tonta, si le decía que no seguro el diría que sí y yo no, y yo gritaría y así comenzaríamos como siempre lo hacía.

Y él se enfadaría.

-me voy -.

Susurre y me gire para irme, pero esta vez tome un camino distinto, y fui hacia un lado del parque que estaba deshabitado y lo estaban arreglando.

Pero si pasaba por aquí saldría más rápido.

Comencé a caminar y de repente sentí un llanto. Y este llanto se hiso mas y mas fuete.

"es mi imaginación" -.

Seguí caminando, pero no mi imaginación. Era el llanto de un niño. De un bebe. Me gire sobre mis pies y cada vez me fui acercando hacia un cesto de basura.

Había basura dentro y fuera de él, yo lo rodee caminando y tras del cesto había algo en el suelo, un pequeño bultito envuelto en una vieja y fea sabana.

Me arrodille y quite la sabana de él, era un bebe. Un bebe muy hermoso, sonreí y lo tome en brazos, en ese momento el bebe dejo de llorar y se me quedo mirando con sus ojos verdosos y profundos.

Lo abrace todo lo fuerte que pude y me levante del suelo mirando a mi alrededor, y como era de esperar el guardaespaldas que me puso Hannival apareció delante de mi preocupado.

-llavéame con Hannival-le ordene.

**(Pov Judith)**

No me sentía bien. Hace días y días estaba así.

Lo que comía lo vomitaba, y me desmayaba o dormía mucho mucho. Yo me acorde lo que me conto mi ma cuando ella estuvo embaraza así que también me compre una prueba de embarazo.

Y aquí estaba, abrazando fuerte a Clara esperando que mi pa me abra la puerta.

Cuando se lo dije a Troy, este se enfado mucho y me grito. El no quería al bebe, y me fui de casa.

Limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y la puerta se abrió.

-Judith…-dijo mi pa- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

Lo abrace fuerte fuerte y me puse a llorar mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-estoy embarazada-susurre.

Mi pa se me quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos.

-y troy no quiere al bebe –susurre mas y me puse a llorar de nuevo.


	55. Chapter 55

_**CAPITULO 55**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá de casa, mi padre me había tapado con una manta, hacía frio y estaba lloviendo fuera.

Escuché a mi padre hablar...

-¿Qué haces aquí? vete-.

-Vengo a por mi mujer- era la voz de Troy-.

-No quieres a tu hijo-.

-Yo... estaba asustado, ahora estoy bien-.

-Mi hija no se va a mover de esta casa-.

-Entonces hazte a un lado, tengo que estar con ella-.

-Ni lo sueñes-.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-.

Mi madre fue donde se escuchaban las voces, me levanté y fui allí.

Troy estaba en la puerta, mi padre con una escopeta en la mano y mi madre justo detrás de él.

-Déjale pasar- susurré-.

Todos me miraron, al cabo de unos minutos mi padre se apartó y Troy vino hacia donde estaba, di un paso hacia atrás y cubrí mi vientre con mis manos.

-¿Estás bien?- su tono de voz era bajo-.

Asentí.

-Estaba durmiendo- murmuré-.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?-.

Negué.

-Quiero estar en casa con mis padres y mis hermanos-.

-Vale... ¿quieres que me quede?-.

Sonreí y asentí.

-Solo si quieres quedarte, este es mi bebé Troy y yo lo quiero, no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño-.

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño, es solo que no quiero que se parezcan a mi-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-porque no... No quiero...-.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé escaleras arriba.

-Papá ¿puedes subirme una taza de chocolate?-.

Mi padre asintió.

**(Pov Anny)**

Bañé al bebé y le puse un pijama de color azul claro.

Lo acosté en el sofá y yo estaba a su lado. Hannival no había venido pero no tardó en abrir la puerta rápidamente.

-Anny- dijo en voz alta-.

-Shhh-.

-¿Que... qué es eso?-.

-Es un bebé... lo he encontrado-.

El bebé dormía.

Hannival dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Te lo vas a quedar?-.

-Nos lo vamos a quedar-.

-Pero yo no estoy preparado para esto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No creo que pueda con esto-.

-Hannival...-.

-Necesito hablar con Troy-

Dijo en un susurro y se fue por donde vino-.


	56. Chapter 56

_**CAPITULO 56**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba junto a troy en la habitación que fue mía durante siempre mientras vivía aquí con mis padres. El estaba sentado en la cama junto a mí sin decirme nada.

En realidad ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Lo mire de reojo y el estaba serio, iba a fumar pero le hable.

-el tabaco le hace mal al bebe -susurre.

El solo asintió.

Suspire y acaricie mi vientre con unas de mis manos.

-¿cómo te sientes? -

La voz de troy sonó muy ronca, mordí mi labio.

-yo... estoy bien -susurre.

-iremos a un medico...-

-pero mi ma...-

-iremos a un medico -.

Respire hondo.

-vale...-.

Lo mire, y me arrodille en la cama abrazándole por el cuello. El me miro de reojo y bese la comisura de sus labios.

-te amo ...-.

-yo también te amo Judith -dijo después de varios minutos -pero no quiero que te pase nada.

Sonreí y le bese repetidamente en la mejilla.

-no me pasara nada...-.

La puerta se abrió en par en par, Troy se tenso. Y ambos miramos para delante.

Allí estaba mi padre con un ¿buho? entre sus brazos.

-tu chico esta abajo -le dijo a troy -te busca -

El me beso en los labios y salió por la puerta, mi padre se acerco y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿y eso? -susurre.

-es un buho, se llama Pablo y tiene un ala lastimada...-.

-ya...-.

Mis padres y su afición por los animales.

**(Anny Pov)**

Habia vuelto a la casa Casannova, con el bebe en los brazos. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron y miraron al bebe.

Les explique como lo había encontrado y que dijo Hannival, Atenea me dijo que solo le dé tiempo que pronto el volvería.

-¿cómo se llamara? -pregunto V sonriendo como un niño.

-emmmm...¿tu cómo te llamas tío V?-.

-tengo muchos nombres.

-pues quiero saberlos...-.

-Vishius Verio...

-VERIO, VERIO -Grite y salte del sofá sonriendo.

El bebe estaba a mi lado junto a un montón de almohadones. Todos me miraron.

-se llama Verio -sonreí -Verio Casannova.


	57. Chapter 57

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba sentada en la cama, hacía meses que estaba embarazada

y me dijeron que venían tres bebés, dos chicos y una chica.

Troy no me dejaba salir, solo paseábamos por el jardín una vez al día porque el médico le dijo que era bueno. Mi padre tampoco quería que saliese y toda la familia me había visitado.

Mi abuelo V pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y mi abuela Ate también.

Troy les hablaba a los bebés y me cuidaba mucho mucho, pero yo estaba muy grande y eso me ponía de mal humor.

Anny había venido y estábamos con su hijo Verio, estaba un poco más grande y ya hablaba, se comportaba como Hannival le decía que tenía que comportarse y andaba como él.

Hasta lo imitaba fumar con el palo de los caramelos, recitaba de memoria las normas de la familia Casannova y era amoroso con Anny, la cuidaba porque decía que "ella tenía que ser cuidada" como Hannival le había dicho.

También se llevaba bien con Troy.

El niño estaba sentado a mi lado y tocó despacio mi vientre.

-Judit- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Hola peque- lo abracé-.

-¿Porque estas tan grande?-.

-Porque tengo bebés dentro-.

El niño puso su boca en forma de "o".

-¿Y por donde salen?-.

Miré a Anny.

-Por la boca- dijo ella rápidamente-.

-Pero eso duele-.

-No duele Verio- le sonreí-.

-Vale...-.

-Ah!- me toqué el vientre- Anny...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Que viene...-.

-PAPÁ! TROY!- gritó Verio- LOS BEBÉS VAN A SALIR POR LA BOCA

DE JUDIT-.

_**Semanas después...**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-Verio come las verduras-.

Asintió y las terminó.

-Muy bien- sonreí-.

-Mamá... vamos a ir a ver a los primos-.

-Sí, iremos a ver a los primos-.

-Ellos son muy pequeños-.

-Lo son, hay que cuidarlos-.

-papá dice que Troy era así de guapo antes pero que le hicieron daño-.

Me quedé quieta y lo miré.

-Verio eso no se lo tienes que decir a nadie-.

-Ya se mamá, di mi palabra-.

-Muy bien-.

Se alisó los pantalones con las manos y se echó el cabello hacia atrás con el mismo peinado que su padre, me sonrió como Hannival lo haría y bajó de la silla.

-Vamos mamá, te llevaré con papá-.

-Yo pudo ir Verio- sonreí-.

-No, mejor te llevo yo-.

-¿Por qué?- susurré-.

-Papá dice que tengo que cuidar de ti y eso haré por mucho tiempo-.

Sonreí y lo abracé.

-Mi hombrecito...-.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas/os por leer esta historia :DD Espero que les haya gustado leerla, a nosotras nos gusto mucho escribirla. Gracias por todos los comentarios que nos han dejado y esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Un saludo, y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
